Todo Cambio
by kristiliz
Summary: Gabrielle Brown es enviada a Raziel WhiteKnight Boarding School en donde conoce al popular Jace wayland,a su hermana gemela Cecily y a Isabelle Lightwood,quien tiene un amor platonico por Jace.  Humans story! Very lovely! Romance!COMPLETE SUMMARY INSIDE!
1. La Llegada

**Summary: **

**Gabrielle Brown es enviada a Raziel Whiteknight Boarding School en California. Su llegada significara cambios para la popular adolecente Isabelle Lightwood, quien tiene un amor platonico con el joven Jace wayland. Gabrielle tambien conocera a Cecily Wayland, la hermana gemela de Jace, y a Simon Lewis, el mejor amigo de Jace. Todo se convertira en una constante pelea secreta por el amor de los protagonistas. Todo debera ser tratado muy cuidadosamente, porque el verdadero amor solo se consigue una vez.**

"Jason te va a llevar. Ya está todo arreglado" dijo mi madre

"¿Es tan difícil dejarme en el mismo internado?"

"Este es un internado más prestigioso, Gabrielle. No tendrás problemas"

"No quiero ir" dije mirando hacia la ventana que estaba junto a mi

"No te estoy preguntando" Yo la mire con incredulidad. No era la primera vez que decidía cambiarme de internado. Estaba cansada de todo esto. Nunca podía tener amistades permanentes. Nunca podía tener una relación duradera. Recuerdo cuando conocí a Cole en St. Claire Boarding School. Salimos por un mes y al siguiente…mi madre ya estaba sacándome del internado. No logre despedirme. Mi madre no quería que saliera con un joven que no era de mi clase. Decía que sería un escándalo para el círculo de la sociedad. Creo que fue más escandaloso el que mi madre hubiese dicho todo eso frente a Cole. Jamás volvió a hablarme.

"Siempre es lo mismo. ¿No te cansas de arruinarme la vida?" Salí literalmente corriendo de la sala y subí las escaleras hacia mi cuarto. Odiaba mi casa. Tenias que caminar técnicamente una milla para llegar a las habitaciones. Siempre me he hecho esta pregunta. ¿Por qué mi madre quiere una casa tan grande…si las únicas que vivimos dentro somos nosotras? Bueno…añadiendo a mi nana, Ali. Las cocineras y los choferes no vivían aquí. Así que era ridículo vivir es algo tan grande.

Cuando llegue a mi cuarte lancé la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, intentando ocasionar ruido. Tome mi celular y le envié un mensaje a Tyler. Habíamos sido mejores amigos desde que sus padres se habían mudado a la mansión cerca de la mía, hacia tres anos atrás.

_**Me voy de nuevo -G**_

Decidí comenzar a hacer la estúpida maleta antes de que mi madre entrara. Saque el baúl para viaje y comencé a llenarlo con ropa y todo lo que iba a necesitar. Jabón, cepillo de diente, de cabello, accesorios…etc. El celular comenzó a sonar. Un mensaje.

_**¿Por qué? ¿A dónde? -T**_

_**Mi madre volvió a sacarme del internado. -G**_

_**¿A dónde iras ahora? -T**_

_**Raziel Whiteknight Boarding School -G**_

_**Ugh…**__**¿**__**En cuánto tiempo no podre verte? -T**_

_**No tengo la menor idea -G**_

_**¿Puedo ir a verte ahora? -T**_

¿Qué? ¿Tyler quiere venir a verme? Mire la hora. Eran las cuatro de la tarde. Tenía treinta minutos para prepararme

_**Por más que quisiera…no puedes. -G**_

_**¿Por qué? -T**_

_**Estoy preparándome…además, mi madre está enojada. No te dejara pasar -G**_

_**Lo siento, Gab -T**_

_**No es tu culpa -G**_

_**Hablamos luego. Lo siento -G**_

_**De acuerdo. Te quiero -T**_

_**Te quiero -G**_

Sentía que Tyler se estaba comportando distinto esta vez. Pero quien sabe. Termine de llenar el baúl y la maleta en veinte minutos. Me di el baño más lento de toda la historia, y eso, que fue en la ducha. Sinceramente quería ganar todo el tiempo posible. No quería ir a ningún internado nuevo. Conocer gente nueva, tener que defenderme ante las ridículas envidiosas. Era algo que realmente odiaba.

Me puse un traje casual de "floral print" que me llegaba hasta encima de la rodilla, un cárdigan blanco y unas zapatillas blancas. Me deje el cabello negro suelto, que me llegaba hasta la cintura. Me fascinaba mi cabello, siempre podía hacerme diferentes peinados y me quedaban muy bien las trenzas de lado.

Hubo un toque en la puerta antes de ser abierta.

"Jason te está esperando" me dijo Ali. Yo me gire en su dirección. Ali era la única persona que podía llamar madre. Era joven, tenía treinta y cinco, pero había sido la que me había criado. Mi madre se alejaba cada vez más desde la muerte de mi padre y Ali había tenido que hacerse responsable de mí. Vi que Ali no estaba muy contenta con la decisión de mi madre. Salí corriendo y caí en sus brazos.

"Te voy a extrañar" me dijo Ali

"Y yo a ti" No iba a llorar aquí. No quería. Odiaba tanto estar lejos de casa. Odiaba tener que empezar de nuevo. Odiaba todo.

"Vamos. No pierdas más tiempo." Dijo. Yo asentí y tome mi maleta mientras Ali llamaba a Jason para que se llevara mi baúl. Ali me acompañó hasta el auto. Genial. A mi madre le encantaba llamar tanto la atención. Nada más que la estúpida limo negra.

"No voy a entrar en eso" le dije a Ali. Ella me sonrió y me apresuro a entrar. Yo la obedecí, entre y Ali me beso la coronilla antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego de unos minutos la limo comenzó a moverse y yo mire hacia atrás, Ali se había quedado en la entrada mientras miraba el auto alejarse. Cuando estuvimos lo suficiente lejos volví a enderezarme. Estuvimos no más de diez minutos en movimiento cuando el auto se detuvo. La puerta junto a mí se abrió y Tyler estaba ahí, abrazándome. Tyler era un joven de diecisiete años, cabello negro, que caía sobre so frente, y con ojos verdes, al igual que yo. Yo lo veía como mi mejor amigo, pero las jóvenes que lo conocían siempre estaban intentando salir con él. No lo puedo negar. Tyler es muy apuesto. Me tomo por sorpresa en que hubiese logrado detener la limo antes de que me fuera. Yo lo abrace con fuerza, no lo quería dejar ir.

"Lo siento…prometí ir contigo a Miami." Le dije

"Eso no importa ahora" dijo en mi oído. Yo asentí. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que Tyler comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas con su dedo pulgar.

"Iremos en otra ocasión. Todo va a estar bien. No tienes por qué llorar"

"Es que cada vez me convenzo mas de que mi madre siempre está intentando arruinarme la vida"

"No es así. Gabrielle…mírame" Yo lo obedecí.

"Todo va a estar bien. Solo confía en ti ¿de acuerdo?" Yo asentí y Tyler beso mi frente.

"Te quiero"

"y yo a ti" Tyler me dio un último abrazo y me cerró la puerta. Jason arranco el auto y en pocos minutos Tyler desapareció. Comencé a llorar silenciosamente hasta que me dormí, sabiendo que lo que Tyler sentía por mi…no era solo una amistad.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Gabrielle llegamos" oí que Jason decía a mi lado. Abrí los ojos y vi que nos habíamos detenido. Salí de la limo. Ya estaba oscureciendo. Había una mujer esperando en la entrada. Tenía cabello marrón oscuro, que estaba amarrado en un moño apretado detrás de su cabeza, y ojos del mismo color. Parecía más una abogada que una representante del internado y mi supuesta guía.

"Buenas tardes. Bienvenidos a Raziel Whiteknight Boarding School. Soy la Sra. Carson. Usted debe ser Gabrielle Brown ¿cierto?" Yo asentí mientras la Sra. Carson me inspeccionaba de arriba hacia abajo.

"Puede dejar las cosas ahí. Los maleteros vendrán a buscarlas" le dijo a Jason. Él me dio una sola mirada antes de entrara a la limo y desaparecer por la entrada.

"Sígame" me dijo y yo obedecí sin decir una palabra. Íbamos por un camino que pasaba un hermoso jardín. El lugar era inmenso. Había más de dos estructuras. La Sra. Carson iba señalando a los diferentes lugares, sin detenerse, como la academia, el campo de futbol, la cancha de baloncesto, tenis, voleibol, racketball y no logre coger lo demás.

"Las instalaciones están abiertas hasta las seis de la tarde, en punto. La piscina regular y la olímpica hasta las cinco y media. El comedor, en el primer edificio, hasta las siete de la noche. El primer edificio es de los dormitorios, el segundo de la academia, el tercero es del teatro y salones de ensayo y el cuarto es salón de actividades." La Sra. Carson me guio hacia una oficina en el primer edificio y me ordeno a que me sentara en una de las sillas en lo que ella imprimía mis horarios de clase y lista de las instalaciones, en donde se encontraba cada una y sus horarios. Todos los alrededores estaban muy organizados. Todo estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de las conversaciones de los estudiantes en los pasillos. La Sra. Carson apareció de nuevo con un folleto crema en las manos y me lo dio. Yo lo abrí, viendo primero los horarios de clase.

** Clase – Hora Salón **

**Química avanzada – 9:00 am 18 B**

**Calculo Avanzado – 10:00 am 22 A**

**Historia Mundial y Geografía – 11:00 am 13 A**

**Almuerzo – 12:00 pm comedor (primer piso)**

**Italiano – 1:00 pm 12 B**

****Clase Electiva – 2:30 am _****

**Teatro – 3:30 pm 14 B**

"¿Cual va a ser su electiva, Srta. Brown? Tenemos Artes plásticas, Baile, Teatro, artes culinarias, diseño, una elección completa de deportes…"

"Yo…um…me gustaría artes culinarias" dije con una sonrisa tímida. Nunca le había dicho a mi madre que me apasionaba el arte culinario. Y creo que nunca se lo diré. No mire el papel de las instalaciones, lo haría luego.

"De acuerdo. Tu salón será en el **11 A.** Asegúrate de anotarlo" yo asentí.

"No se permiten estudiantes fuera de los dormitorios después de las siete y media de la noche. La estructura del dormitorio tiene tres pisos. El primero se puede decir que es la "sala de estar" de los jóvenes, en donde pueden…bueno, fraternizar. El segundo es de los jóvenes y el tercero de las chicas. No se permiten niñas y niños en pisos opuestos"

"Si no es mucha molestia… ¿Por qué el piso de los jóvenes es antes que el de las chicas?" dije. Era una pregunta estúpida y ridícula, pero la curiosidad era mucha.

"Así los jovenes no tendrán que pasar por el piso de las chicas para poder llegar al suyo" dijo ella con una sonrisa forzada.

"Oh" susurre

"El desayuno y cena en día de semana es en este mismo edificio, en donde se encuentran los dormitorios, el almuerzo es en el edificio dos, en la academia. En fines de semana las tres comidas son en el edificio uno"

"De acuerdo"

"Sígame. Le enseñare su habitación" yo obedecí. Salimos de la oficina y comenzamos a caminar por un pasillo. Pasamos una sala en donde se encontraban varios jóvenes, hablando y viendo televisión en una pantalla plasma inmensa. Pasamos otra sala en donde habían solo muebles y habían jóvenes haciendo tareas y luego pasamos un patio interior en donde había una fuente. Había dos jóvenes besándose apasionadamente.

"¡Espacio personal! Alyson. Will. A sus habitaciones ¡Ahora!" grito la Sra. Carson.

Continuamos caminando y llegamos a un elevador. Cuando entramos la Sra. Carson presionó el botón que decía **3 **y comenzamos a subir. No me atrevía a darle una sola mirada a la mujer que estaba junto a mí. Sinceramente me daba escalofríos.

"Siento mucho que tendrás que quedarte en tu habitación. No podrás ir a las instalaciones hasta mañana. Son casi las siete y media. Los estudiantes comenzaran a subir a sus habitaciones en unos cuantos minutos"

"No se preocupe. No hay problema" dije en un susurro.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron había varias jóvenes en el pasillo. Sus puertas estaban abiertas mientras cada una entraba a otras habitaciones. Hablaban entre sí, entrando y saliendo de diferentes habitaciones. Cuando la Sra. Carson y yo salimos del elevador todas las jóvenes se quedaron observándome.

_Me encanta mi vida_

Tuve que caminar a través de todo el pasillo, aguantando las miradas de todas, hasta que llegue a una que tenia la puerta cerrada y el numero **15** estaba escrito en una placa. La Sra. Carson toco y luego entro. La habitación era bastante grande, más grande de lo normal. Había una cama en cada lado de la habitación. Había una con el confortar de líneas todo arreglado y tres almohadas en su perfecto lugar. Y había otra con un "conforter" de puntos de los mismos colores que la otra, que estaba siendo ocupada. Había una joven acostada boca abajo, con los pies cruzados en el aire y con un celular en la oreja. La joven tenía un cabello dorado, largo y ondulado, que caía sobre la cama. Sus ojos eran del mismo color. Tenía también la piel color miel. No podía negarlo. La joven era hermosa. En el momento en que entramos oí que le dijo a la persona con quien hablaba "Hablamos luego" y luego colgó la llamada.

"Cecily, te presento a Gabrielle Brown. Gabrielle, esta es Cecily Wayland, tu nueva compañera de cuarto" Yo le di una sonrisa tímida a Cecily y ella asintió una sola vez, sonriéndome.

"Bueno, chicas, las dejo. Gabrielle, espero que te sientas como en casa. Ya tienes tus horarios y la lista de instalaciones. Cecily, ya sabes las reglas. Ah…y nada de salida" dijo arqueando una ceja

"De acuerdo" dijo ella con una sonrisa que yo sabía que era fingida

"Buenas noches" dijo y luego cerró la puerta. Yo me gire en dirección de Cecily, quien me estaba inspeccionando de arriba hacia abajo.

"Esa es tu cama. Puedes decorar tu lado de la habitación como quieras"

"Gracias"

"No es por mí. Solo son reglas" Yo la mire

"¿Ese es tu baúl?" me pregunto Cecily señalando hacia mi cama. Yo mire.

"Si" dije caminando hacia él.

"Ese es tu armario. Es lo suficientemente grande ¿sabes?" dijo señalando a una puerta de madera blanca que estaba en mi lada de la habitación, que por cierto es el izquierdo.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto en un tono aburrido y poniéndose de pie.

"Er…um…creo"

Cecily suspiro fuertemente y camino hacia mi cama. Yo tome un lado del baúl y ella el otro. Juntas metimos el bendito equipaje dentro del "Walking closet"

"Gracias"

"Sin problemas"

Camine hacia mi cama y subi la maleta, la abri y comencé a sacar ropa.

"Por cierto…ese gavetero es tuyo" dijo señalando uno blanco junto al armario.

"De acuerdo"

Estuve sacando ropa por más de diez minutos pero no las estaba metiendo al gavetero todavía. Tenía mi propia mesa de noche con una gaveta y una lámpara. El suelo era alfombrado y el aire acondicionado estaba poniéndome la piel de gallina. Podía sentir la mirada de Cecily en mi espalda pero debía mantenerme tranquila. Todo iba a salir bien.

Cecily dio un fuerte suspiro

"Sabes que…ven" yo la mire y vi que estaba invitándome a su cama. Yo la mire.

"Puedes desempacar luego. Además, ya casi son las ocho. No querrás que los demás te vean sola en tu cama.

"¿Qué?"

"Ven" dijo ella en un tono que sonaba como una orden. Yo la obedecí y me senté en su cama con las piernas cruzadas.

"¿Tienes novio?" yo la mire con los ojos bien abiertos

"¿Qué? Odio admitirlo pero eres muy hermosa. Dios…que difícil fue decir eso. Pero… ¡hello! Tienes que tener un novio" dijo como si fuese obvio

"Bueno…no… ¿Tu?"

"¡Ha! Si…es mega sensual"

"¿Estudia aquí?"

"Sip"

"¿Quién es?" pregunte

En ese instante la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y una joven entro.

"El hermano de esta perra" me dijo Cecily contestando a mi pregunta. La joven tenía cabello negro y largo, al igual que yo. Tenía ojos azules. Dios santo…todas estas jóvenes parecen modelos.

"Hola zorra" dijo la joven

"Hola Isabelle. Por fin saliste del baño. ¿Cuántas libras perdiste esta vez?" dijo Cecily poniéndose de pie y sonriendo

"Eso no te importa, estúpida"

"Si sigues vomitando de esa manera pronto perderás lo dientes" dijo Cecily cruzando los brazos y dándole una sonrisa angelical

"No te metas en lo que no te incumbe"

"Créeme, a Jace le gustan con dientes"

"¿Dónde está tu hermano?"

"Acostándose con tu mejor amiga"

"Ha, Ha ¿Se supone que me ría?"

"No. Se supone que llores y vallas a golpear a Maia por acostarse con un enamorado. Eso sería gracioso"

"¿Cómo mi hermano te quiere?"

"¿Cómo el mío te soporta?"

"¿En donde esta, Cecily?"

"Lárgate" dijo Cecily dándose vuelta y caminando de regreso a la cama, de donde yo no me había movido

"Oh…tu eres la nueva" dijo Isabelle señalando con un dedo. Yo no conteste

"Me encanta tu cabello" dijo Isabelle con una sonrisa fingida

"Eso se llama cabello natural. Deberías probarlo alguna vez, Isabelle" dijo Cecily

"No hablaba contigo"

"¿Quién quiere hablar contigo?" dijo Cecily poniendo los ojos en blanco

"Si no me dices en donde esta Jace, vas a tener un gran problema"

"¿Con quién? ¿Con tu gato?"

"¡Dime donde se metió Jace!"

"¡No voy a decirte nada!"

"¡Hey! No hay por qué pelearse por mí. El rey llego" Yo me gire en dirección de la voz. En la puerta había dos jóvenes. El primero tenía el cabello marrón, que caía encima de su frente, con ojos del mismo color. Podía ver que tenía bastantes músculos, no tan solo en sus brazos, sino también en su abdomen. El segundo tenia cabello dorado, ondulado, que también caía encima de su frente. Sus ojos eran de un dorado intenso y su cuerpo…ok, el primero era musculoso, pero este era el doble. Ok…ok…lo admito…era extremadamente sensual.

"Nadie se estaba peleando por ti, tarado" dijo Cecily

"Gracias a Dios...porque cuando lo estén…se estarán lanzando por la ventana"

"Jace…lárgate ¿quieres?"

"Quisiera…pero las chicas no pueden resistirse a mi encanto afuera. No quiero crear una conmoción"

"Jace, ven a mi habitación…tenemos una pequeña…reunión dentro" dijo Isabelle peinándole el alborotado cabello de Jace. Ok, estaba alborotado, pero se veía mega sensual así. Estúpida Isabelle…le dañas el "look"

"Si, Jace…Isabelle necesita con quien llorar sus penas" dijo Cecily. Jace dio una risita, al igual que el otro joven.

"No te preocupes, mi querida Isabelle. Todos quieren un poco del tiempo de Jace, algo que es muy valioso por cierto, pero tendrás el tuyo pronto. No hay por qué desesperarse" Dijo y luego miro a Cecily, para luego posar los ojos sobre mí.

"Hmm. Alumna nueva. ¿Quieres unirte al club de admiradoras?" me pregunto Jace con una media sonrisa. Yo vire los ojos y cambie la mirada

"Ruda. Me gusta ¿Qué piensas, Simon?" dijo Jace mirándome de arriba hacia abajo, como si fuese un objeto que iba a comprar.

"Jace, ella es Gabrielle Brown. Gabrielle, el es Jace" dijo Cecily en un tono aburrido. Se puso de pie y luego camino hacia el grupo, que estaba en la puerta.

"Fuera…fuera... ¡Ahora! ¡Jace Wayland, si no sales te juro que te vas a arrepentir!"

"Yo sé que me amas" le dijo guiñándole un ojo.

"Tarado"

"Eres tan dulce"

"Fuera"

"¡Hey! Gabrielle…te veo en clase mañana" me dijo Jace guiñándome un ojo. Cecily no me dio tiempo a contestar, sino que les cerró la puerta en la cara a los demás.

"¿Ese era…?"

"Jace…mi estúpido hermano gemelo"

"Oh"

"Mjm"

Yo cambie la mirada para otra parte. No podía mirar a Cecily a los ojos

"Cariño…admítelo. Mi hermano es ardiente"

**OK...THANK YOU SOOO MUCH FOR READING THIS! first of all...REVIEW! thank you..ok...second of all...what do you think? New story! New plot! Too much? too less? sucks? just...tell me about it ok? just review! thanks again for reading...hope you liked the first chapter. this will have a lot of jealousy, romance, secret dating...jejejeje I'm gonna try to upload soon! thanks a lot! XOXO -Kristiliz**


	2. Destino a favor

**ok...this chapter is a little bit longer..gracias por todos los story alert y los favorite story! los aprecio muchiisimo! ok...read and review! thankkss! :P**

Hubiese querido dormir más. Luego de la noche que tuve…sentía que podía carme del sueño. Luego de que Jace intentara entrar a la habitación unas tres veces más y Cecily le gritara unas cuatro, nos mantuvimos despiertas hasta la una de la mañana, hablando y bajando música de nuestras laptops. En un momento dado mi iPhone recibió y mensaje de texto de Tyler y fue Cecily la que lo cogió. Comenzó a preguntarme si era mi novio y si era ardiente. Por supuesto que Tyler no era mi novio pero en el momento de contestar la segunda pregunta Cecily vio que me ruborice y llego al término de que me gustaba mi mejor amigo. Por supuesto que yo lo negué pero las cosas con Cecily no eran así fáciles.

Lo que me levanto fue la estúpida alarma de Cecily. Gracias a Dios que estaba encima de _su_ mesa de noche, porque si llega a estar en la mía juro que la hubiese tirado por la ventana. Por alguna razón las habitaciones tenían dos baños, así que cada una fue a uno para bañarse. Dios…tenía un enredo extremo en el cabello y como es negro casi ni se ven los nudos. Estuve desenredándomelo con acondicionador hasta que cedió. Debo cortármelo. Cuando estaba seco me llegaba por debajo de la cintura pero cuando estaba mojado era hasta la cadera. Salí envuelta en una toalla y encontré a Cecily vestida con el uniforme, ya maquillada y peinándose su largo cabello dorado. Dios…me recuerda mucho a Jace.

"Acaban de traer tu uniforme y libros" dijo Cecily señalando hacia mi cama. Encima de mi cama había varias camisas, faldas y chaquetas dobladas junto con tres corbatas azul marino. También había dos pequeñas torres de libros, no más de cuatro libros en cada una. Tome mi ropa y entre de nuevo al baño. La camisa era blanca, de mangas largas y cuello doblado. El final de cada manga estaba hecho de una forma que debías doblar hacia atrás y luego abotonarlas. Me coloque la falda. Era de azul marino claro y era una falda de tabletas. No tienen cuadros, sino una falda azul de tabletas y ya. Ok…era bastante corta. No corta como para bajarte y que se vea tu ropa interior, pero si…corta. A mitad de muslo. Creo que si mi madre me viera, le daba un infarto. Me coloque la corbata del mismo color de la falda y me la amarre. La chaqueta era de un azul un poco más oscuro y en el lado izquierdo tenía el emblema del internado. Solo debías amarrar un solo botón al frente y ya.

Salí del baño y encontré a Cecily mirándome.

"Te queda bien" dijo ella sonriéndome y luego girándose para mirarse frente al espejo.

"Gracias. Um…necesito ayuda con el baúl de nuevo" dije y Cecily se giro y puso los ojos en blanco.

Bajamos el baúl y lo colocamos encima de mi cama. Saque mis zapatos de escuela y el bulto/cartera. Bueno, era más cartera que otra cosa. Era de la línea Juicy Couture. Era bastante grande, de un blanco cremoso con las letras y diseños en marrón chocolate. (Foto de cartera en el profile)

Me puse las medias y me las subí hasta casi la rodilla. Cecily hizo lo mismo. Fui al tocador, que Cecily y yo estábamos compartiendo, me puse polvo, mascara y lipgloss transparente. Lo siento…yo siempre voy a la escuela con algo de maquillaje y mas hoy que es mi primer día. Tome un cepillo y me termine de desenredar el bendito largo cabello. Por siacaso, tengo pollina de lado. Me puse una diadema, dejando la pollina afuera y me hice una trenza de lado que llego hasta debajo de las costillas (Foto en profile). Nada estaba muy firme, nada de gel, nada de fijador. Pero se veía bastante bien.

Cecily se hizo un recogido de medio lado. Dejo su pollina dorada de lado y quedo perfecta. Al igual que yo, nada de Gel nada de fijador, pero quedo hermosa. Cecily tomo su cartera Burberry y dos libros en la mano.

"Me gusta" le dije refiriéndome a su cartera. Tenía cuadrados rosas y cremas y los mangos eran negros (Foto en profile) Tome mi cartera, metí tres libros, junto con mi laptop, dos libretas grandes de Agatha Ruiz De La Prada y dos bolígrafos de la misma línea, y tome otros dos en la mano. Antes de que se me olvidara tome el folleto crema que me había dado la Sra. Carson. Sin eso estaba completamente perdida.

Sinceramente parecíamos dos niñas técnicamente plásticas. Maquilladas, arregladas y peinadas. ¿Pero…a quien le importa? Esa somos nosotras

"¿Y ahora?"

"Desayuno"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Ok…recuerda que el almuerzo es de doce a una, ni un minuto más" me decía Cecily mientras caminábamos hacia la estructura de la academia. Sinceramente el campus era enorme. Ah…y no éramos las únicas que parecíamos Barbies…la mayoría de las demás estudiantes estaban al igual que nosotras.

"Ok"

"Ok…hablamos luego" dijo Cecily en el momento en que entramos por las puertas de la academia y luego desapareció por el pasillo lleno de jóvenes. Ok…Gabrielle, respira, te vas a desmayar si comienzas a hiperventilar. Tenía exactamente veinte minutos para encontrar el salón. Ok…todo está bien. Puse mi cartera colgando de mi codo, técnicamente, y abrí el folleto.

Química avanzada – 9:00 am 18 B

Ok…segundo piso. Continúe caminando por el pasillo, el folleto en una mano y el celular en otro. Habían estudiantes hablando, haciendo tareas en algunos bancos y algunos hasta besándose públicamente. La academia era cerrada y el aire central me estaba poniendo de nuevo la piel de galina. Tuve que pasar un grupo de jóvenes quienes hablaban entre sí, y cuando pase comenzaron a silbarme.

Genial.

En ese instante recibí un mensaje. Tyler

**¿Cómo esta todo?**

**Bien…caminando por el pasillo de la academia**

**Genial… ¿Todo bien?**

**Bueno, si no encontrar el salón le llamas bien, entonces si**

**Jejeje NO te preocupes…lo encontraras**

**Si,si…como no.**

Por estar mirando la pantalla del iPhone, choque con alguien.

"Lo siento"

Era el mismo joven que había estado con Jace ayer. Tenía un cabello marrón alborotado que caía sobre su frente. Cuando me miro a los ojos me dio una media sonrisa radiante

"No hay problema. Oye…Gabrielle ¿cierto?"

"Sip"

"Simon Lewis" dijo extendiéndome la mano

"Mucho gusto" dije sonriéndole y sacudiéndole la mano una sola vez

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" pregunto dándole una mirada a mi folleto abierto con los horarios de clases al frente.

"Química avanzada" dije mirando a mi alrededor buscando el bendito dieciocho. Ya estaba en el segundo piso…así que no podía estar muy lejos.

"Ven…te llevo. Voy para allá mismo"

"¿En serio? Gracias, me salvaste la vida" dije dándole una sonrisa

"No hay de que"

Le envié un mensaje rápido a Tyler

**Voy a entrar a clase. Hablamos en la noche. Te quiero**

"Woah… ¿novio?" me pregunto Simon y mi sangre se helo por completo.

"N-no" dije y Simon me sonrio

Caminamos hasta el final del pasillo en donde había una puerta blanca con una ventanita de cristal. Simon me abrió la puerta y juntos entramos al salón. Los estudiantes estaban hablando entre sí, así que nadie me prestó atención, gracias a Dios. Fui hacia el escritorio, en donde se encontraba un hombre de no más de cuarenta años. Le di mi papel de asistencia, que él firmo.

"Srta. Brown, gusto en conocerla. Soy el Sr. Smith, su maestro de química avanzada. Puede tomar el asiento que prefiera. Al final de la clase, si tiene alguna duda puede pasar por mi escritorio

"Gracias" Cuando me gire me di cuenta que Simon estaba esperando a que yo terminara de hablar con el profesor. Le di una sonrisa y fui a sentarme en algún escritorio. Me senté en uno bastante atrás, no quería llamar nada de atención. Simon se sentó en uno al lado mío.

"Y… ¿de dónde vienes?" me pregunto Simon

"Los ángeles"

"Hmm…no estás lejos de casa"

"Se puede decir. ¿Tu?"

"Nueva York. Mi familia se mudo, no tengo escapatoria" dijo dándome una media sonrisa que yo le devolví.

"¿Algún deporte?" me pregunto.

"Cuando pequeña bailaba ballet…pero me aburría. A los trece fui porrista hasta que me fracture el brazo en una competencia"

"Porrista…hmm…deberías estar en el equipo"

"¿Quién es la capitana?"

"Isabelle Lightwood"

"No lo creo" En respuesta Simon me dio una risita silenciosa y yo le sonreí. En ese instante el maestro comenzó la clase. Como odio química.

Estuvimos discutiendo algo de productos naturales bioactivos. Para el final de la clase ya tenía un reporte que hacer para el miércoles sobre la liberación controlada de plaguicidas y fertilizantes. Amo mi vida.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Calculo avanzado fue igual, a diferencia que Simon no estaba en mi clase e Isabelle sí. Le di mi papel de asistencia a la maestra y luego tome un asiento lo mas lejos de Isabelle que pude. Para el final de la clase, ya estaba harta de estar sentada. Al caminar por los pasillos, subiendo y bajando los pisos, era lo mismo. Parece que los jóvenes de esta academia no estaban acostumbrados a ver estudiantes nuevas. Por donde pasaba, silbidos iban detrás de mí. Para el momento en que llegue al salón de historia, un joven de cabello marrón y ojos azules me había bloqueado la entrada y me había pedido el número de celular. Yo lo mire con rostro de "estás loco" y luego entre a clases. Créanme, me fascina llamar la atención entre los jóvenes y recibir sus halagos. Eso al parecer enfureció a Isabelle, porque cuando me la encontré en el pasillo, estaba con un grupo de minas a su alrededor y todas se giraron a mirarme de arriba abajo, como si les disgustara mi imagen. NO tuve otro remedio que ignorarlas y continuar mi camino.

Para las 11:55 am tenía un reporte en ciencias, ejercicios de cálculo y un examen el viernes de la topografía de Europa.

A las 12:05 pm recibí un mensaje

**¿En dónde demonios estas?**

Cecily

**Saliendo de Historia**

**¿Nos encontramos cerca del jardín principal?**

**No puedo, lo siento. Quiero adelantar un trabajo. Además, no tengo hambre**

**¿Estás segura?**

**No te preocupes**

**Nos vemos en Italiano**

**De acuerdo**

Continúe caminando, ganándome unas cuantas miradas de los estudiantes de alrededor. Salí por la entrada y cruce el jardín, que estaba repleto de estudiantes. Pase la cancha de voleibol, de tenis y de baloncesto, al igual que la piscina olímpica. En cada una había estudiantes dentro. Continúe caminado, lo que se sintió como una milla, hasta que llegue al campo de futbol, en donde habían estudiantes practicando y otros corriendo por la pista de alrededor del campo. Camine hasta las gradas y me senté en lo más arriba. Lo mejor era que tenía un techo de cemento así que no me daba el sol. Saque mi Mac blanca y me puse a trabajar. Comencé con el reporte de ciencias. Estaba haciendo la búsqueda por internet, escribiendo lo que era importante en una de mis libretas. De vez en cuando le daba una mirada al campo, en donde había estudiantes jugando futbol americano. Todos estaban con cascos, corriendo por todo el campo, tirándose la bendita bola. Continúe haciendo la búsqueda hasta que comencé a escuchar porras. Levante la vista y vi que un grupo de porristas vestidas con sus uniformes estaban acercándose al campo. Comenzaron a practicar, hacer piruetas en el aire y los hombres a subir a las chicas en el aire. Sinceramente animar era mi pasión.

Bueno…lo fue hasta el segundo en que vi a Isabelle gritando instrucciones.

Ugh

Volví a prestarle atención a mi trabajo. Estuve así por unos siete minutos antes de volver a mirar. En ese instante uno de los jugadores salió de juego y en un segundo su vista se poso en mí. Tenía su casco puesto todavía. No sabía quién demonios era. Pero me sentía incomoda. Volví a mirar la computadora pero no dure ni dos segundos cuando volví a mirar. En ese instante el jugador, con el numero 11 en su uniforme, coloco dos manos a cada lado del casco y se lo quito.

Jace

Partes de su cabello ondulado estaban sudadas y lo tenía todo alborotado, algunos mechones cayendo sobre su frente. Nuestros ojos se quedaron conectados hasta que yo rompí el contacto visual y volví a mirar la laptop. A los tres segundos volví a mirar y Jace continuaba mirándome. Cuando vio que lo estaba mirando, me dio una media sonrisa, que yo no devolví. En ese instante me di cuenta que Isabelle me estaba mirando. Nos estaba mirando a los dos. Yo aleje mi mirada y continúe trabajando, intentando alejar cualquier pensamiento que pasaba por mi cabeza.

A los cinco minutos alguien estaba frente a mí

Isabelle

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto ella. Tenía los brazos cruzados y en una mano tenía una botella de agua que aparentemente había comenzado a tomar antes de subir a las gradas.

"¿Trabajando?" dije en un tono de lógica. Ogre darle un vistazo al campo. Jace nos estaba observando con expresión seria. Volví a mirar a Isabelle

"No te hagas la estúpida. Yo sé lo que te propones"

"¿De qué hablas?" pregunte en un tono entusiasta mientras miraba la computadora y escribía algo en Google. NO iba a dejar que Isabelle me atrasara

"Mantén tus garras lejos de Jace"

"¿Qué?" dije aun sin mirarla.

"No finjas. Vi como le estabas coqueteando. No soy tan imbécil ¿sabes?"

"¿De verdad?"

"Eres una ramera"

"¿Quién lo diría?"

De pronto sentí agua salpicarme

Isabelle había vaciado toda su botella de agua encima sobre mi Mac abierta. Yo levante la vista

"Presta atención cuando te estoy hablando"

Ya tuve suficiente. Me puse de pie y coloque la Mac en las gradas. Vi que Jace estaba subiendo las gradas en nuestra dirección, pero no me importo.

"¡¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?" le grite a Isabelle. Juraba que la iba a tirar por las gradas.

"Ya te lo dije. Presta atención cuando hablo"

"¿Qué sucede?" dijo Jace cuando llego.

"Nada, solo estábamos teniendo una charla" dijo Isabelle

"Claro. Hablábamos de las diferentes formas de dañar una laptop. Isabelle estaba haciendo una pequeña demostración" dije cerrando mi arruinada Mac y metiéndola dentro de mi cartera

"¿Qué? ¿Qué tu que, Isabelle? ¡Espera! ¡Gabrielle!" grito Jace pero yo no me detuve. Baje las gradas lo más rápido que pude. Todo el equipo de futbol y de animadoras nos estaban observando.

"¡Hey! ¡Gabrielle!" me grito uno de los jugadores. Vire las cabeza un segundo y vi que era Simon. No me detuve y continúe caminando/corriendo hasta que entre a la academia. Entre al baño y saque la Mac. Intente secarla lo mejor que pude pero no quería encender.

"Estúpida" susurre. Volví a meter la laptop en mi cartera y salí del baño exactamente a la 1:00 pm.

Genial

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"¿Qué sucedió?" me pregunto Cecily cuando me senté en la mesa con ella

"Nada. Solo perdí la noción del tiempo" por nada de este mundo iba a decirle lo que sucedió con Isabelle. Estaba cien por ciento segura que Cecily era capaz de matar a Isabelle.

Cuando terminamos de hacer un vocabulario de cuarenta palabras y se las entregamos a la profesora, Cecily y yo salimos del salón, antes que los demás.

"¿Cómo ha estado tu día?" me pregunto

"um…bien" dije con una sonrisa forzada

"Si, como no. Lo sé. Los primeros días apestan, pero ya te acostumbraras."

"Eso espero"

"¿Qué clase ahora?"

"Electiva. Artes culinarias"

"Calculo. Ugh. Nos vemos en la tarde"

"Adiós" susurre

Camine hasta el segundo piso y entre al salón que tenía un **14** en el marco de la puerta. Había pocos estudiantes, unos quince aproximadamente. El maestro firmo mi hoja de asistencia y me señalo la mesa en donde estaba mi pareja.

Era un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules. Su cabello estaba peinado hacia abajo, algunos mechones cubriendo su rostro. Estaba vestido con el uniforme, camisa blanca y pantalones azules, junto con la chaqueta y la corbata azul marina clara.

Yo camine hacia la mesa y me senté junto a él.

"Alexander Lightwood" me dijo el joven extendiéndome una mano

"Gabrielle Brown" dije sonriendo tímidamente y sacudiéndola

El maestro nos dio varias explicaciones. Luego no dio varias recetas y las explico. Al final teníamos que hacer una guarnición de carne y combinarlas con lo que nosotros decidamos.

"Bueno…a trabajar" dijo Alexander sonriéndome.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Al final de la clase, Alexander y yo habíamos intercambiado historias. Completamos la receta a la perfección y el maestro nos felicito.

Alexander me acompañó hasta el salón de Teatro.

"Aquí me despido. Hablamos luego" dijo sonriéndome y luego se alejo caminando

Yo entre al salón y grandiosamente lo primero que vi fue las dos cabezas de Jace e Isabelle girarse en mi dirección, junto con todas las demás del salón. Camine hacia el escritorio de la maestra y le di mi hoja de asistencia

"Bienvenida, Gabrielle. Soy la Srta. Stevens, voy a ser tu maestra de Teatro. ¡Todos! ¡Presten atención! Va a haber cambio de parejas. Los estudiantes sentados a la izquierda de cada mesa muévanse una mesa hacia la izquierda. Gabrielle, con el Sr. Wayland" me dijo. Genial. Esto era lo que me faltaba. El destino estaba en mi bendita contra.

No le quitaba los ojos de encima a Jace. Me estaba inspeccionando completamente. Cuando me senté y saque mi libreta, Jace comenzó a escribir algo que la maestra estaba diciendo. Tome esa oportunidad y lo observe completamente. Tenía un cabello con hondas doradas. Se veía bastante sedoso. Debajo de todo el uniforme, sabía que sus músculos debían estar apretados. Tenía unas facciones hermosas, sus ojos, sus cejas, su nariz…sus perfectos labios.

"Cualquiera pensaría que me imaginas desnudo" me dijo trayéndome a la realidad. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y fingí escribir algo en mi libreta para ocultar la vergüenza.

"Sabes…está bien mirar. Estoy acostumbrado" yo suspire fuertemente

"Siento mucho lo que sucedió con tu laptop"

"No fue tu culpa" dije mirándolo a los ojos

"Lo se pero-"

"No quiero hablar de eso"

"Isabelle a veces se sobrepasa cuando tiene que ver conmigo" dijo en un tono serio. Casi le creí el teatro pero le di una mirada de incredulidad

"¿Qué? Si soy ardiente…debo tener derecho de expresarlo ¿no crees?"

"Eres…un idiota"

"Lo sé" dijo guiñándome el ojo

"De acuerdo. Las parejas están colocadas, una joven y un joven, de esa forma por una razón. Para la próxima semana deberán interpretar una pareja que fue separada por sus familias hace un año, solo hablando por carta. Deben actuar el reencuentro de la pareja. Todo para el miercoles"

¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué demos interpretar a una pareja? ¿Así como…enamorada? ¿Jace y yo? ¿Está loca?

"Admítelo. Te mueres por ensayar conmigo" me dijo Jace al oído. Yo lo mire a los ojos bien seria

"Quisieras" le susurre. Jace me dio una media sonrisa sensual antes de que la maestra nos diera permiso para irme.

No le di tiempo a Jace de alcanzarme. No necesitaba más tiempo con él. No por hoy.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

A la tarde Cecily y yo fuimos a cenar. Luego subimos a nuestra habitación y yo me metí a bañar. Ya estaba oscureciendo y el frio era insoportable. Cuando Salí de la ducha en mis pijamas, Cecily estaba hablando por teléfono. Con su novio posiblemente.

"Espera un segundo" le dijo Cecily al su novio "Gab…te enviaron un paquete" dijo Cecily señalando a mi cama y luego continuo hablando. Era una caja rosa cerrada con un lazo blanco de satín. ¿Qué demonios? Parecía una caja de los tiempos antiguos en donde los empleados de las boutiques metían los trajes vendidos.

Me acerque a la cama y desate la cinta lentamente. No estaba segura de lo que esperaba ver dentro de la caja, pero estaba segura que no era una Mac. Era blanca y la manzana era de un rosa bebe. La abrí. Adentro era rosa también, excepto por las teclas y botones que eran blancos (foto en profile). Era hermosa.

Adentro había una nota…que solo contenía una sola oración

_**Te veo en el ensayo**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok..que piensan? les gusta como va la cosa? jace? ensayo? tu proxima interpretacion? que piensan? read and review! thanks! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIW!<strong>_


	3. Problemas

**Ok...aqui esta ch3..espero que les guste! jajajaja ayy BASTANTE JaceXGab..soo..READ!**

"¿Quien te la envió?" Me pregunto Cecily la mañana siguiente. Yo estaba programando mi nueva Mac y Cecily estaba terminando de vestirse. Ya yo estaba casi lista, solo me faltaba peinarme y maquillarme, algo que Cecily había hecho antes de vestirse.

"Um…mi madre" dije sonriendo. Por nada de este mundo dejaría que Cecily se enterara. Si le decía que su hermano me había regalado una Mac me iba a preguntar que había sucedido con la otra, tendría que decirle lo que sucedió con Isabelle y luego Cecily iría a buscarla, tendría una pelea con ella y luego terminarían expulsando a Cecily del internado. Er…no gracias.

"Me gusta. Tu madre tiene buen gusto"

"Si…quién lo diría"

"Me voy a comprar otra Mac"

"A mí me gusta tu Mac, Cecily"

"Si…una Mac azul turquesa es difícil de conseguir. Creo que eso me hace afortunada. Gracias. Creo" me dijo y yo le sonreí.

Me puse de pie y guarde la Mac en mi estuche de tela blanca, para luego meterla dentro de mi cartera. Fui al tocador y me cepille el cabello y luego le aplique una crema para crear más volumen. Mientras tomaba efecto comencé a maquillarme.

"¿Te dije que casi me toca ser pareja de Isabelle en laboratorio? Ugh. Simon estaba ahí…me salvo la vida"

"Cecily… ¿Por qué odias tanto a Isabelle?" bueno…duh...era una pregunta lógica. Después de lo que me hizo ayer, no tengo duda de que sea por su comportamiento.

"Porque sale con mi hermano"

Yo me gire y la mire

"¿Qué?"

"A cualquiera que salga con mi hermano la voy a odiar. Además…si el odia tanto a Alec porque está saliendo conmigo… ¿Por qué yo puedo tener el mismo derecho?" dijo seriamente y mirándome a los ojos. Yo me gire lentamente sin contestar y continúe mirándome en el espejo mientras me cepillaba el cabello. No podía mirar a Cecily a los ojos.

Jace…lo siento

Había algo en Jace que me atraía. Era como una energía potente que me atraía cada vez que estaba con él. Por alguna razón me sentía protegida y a salvo cuando estaba a su lado, algo que era ridícula ya que nos habíamos conocido hacia dos días. Era extraño. No entendía nada. Pero de lo que estaba segura era que no iba a arriesgar una amistad por un joven. ¿Para qué? ¿Para que me usara como estaba haciendo con Isabelle? ¿Para que luego me dejara y no pudiese volver a hablar con Cecily? Lo siento Jace…pero no

"¿Alec?" pregunte con una sonrisa fingida a través del espejo

"Si…Alexander Lightwood?" Yo me gire rápidamente en su dirección

"¿Alexander Lightwood? ¿Cabello negro y hermosos ojos azules?"

"Ya está tomado ¿sabes? Y si. Alexander Lightwood"

"Es mi pareja en artes culinarias" dije volviendo a girarme. ¿Qué sucede en este internado? ¿Todos los jóvenes encantadores estaban tomados, o qué? Puse los ojos en blanco ante la obvia contestación.

"¿Alec? ¿Cocinando? Estas bromeando ¿cierto?" me pregunto seriamente. Yo abrí los ojos como plato. Por favor no me digas que acabo de decir un secreto…

"Um… ¿no…?" Cecily estaba mirando hacia el suelo impresionada, con la boca abierta como si fuese a decir algo. Lentamente su seriedad fue desvaneciéndose y su boca reflejo una sonrisa

"Eso es ardiente" Yo puse los ojos en blanco y suspire fuertemente. Gracias a Dios…no metí la pata. Ondas comenzaron a salir en mi cabello, me coloque la pollina de lado derecho y luego me coloque un broche de cristales en el mismo lado. Cielo santo, mi cabello llegaba hasta mi cintura.

Me gire en dirección de Cecily. Estaba enviando un mensaje por celular. Me puse a observarla detalladamente. Sinceramente Cecily parecía una modelo de revista. Tu rostro parecía de porcelana. Su cabello de un rubio oscuro, pero a la misma vez claro, caía en cascada sobre sus hombros. Y sus ojos dorados me recordaban mucho a Jace. Era como una copia. Bueno…Duhh… ¿que podías esperar de hermanos gemelos? Sinceramente…Cecily era una joven muy hermosa. Al igual que su hermano. No me extrañaba que tuviera a un novio tan encantador y apuesto. Se lo merecía.

Dios cielo santo…me recordaba tanto a cuando Cole y yo estábamos juntos. Éramos la pareja perfecta. Yo amaba demasiado a Cole. Le di todo de mí. Lo ayudaba en lo que necesitara. Y él me devolvía el mismo cariño. Habia sido un mes perfecto. Sin preocupaciones.

"¿Qué tanto miras?" me pregunto Cecily trayéndome de regreso. Yo pestañé varias veces antes de mirarla.

"Alexander es un gran muchacho" le dije sonriéndole. Juro que podía sentir un nudo en mi garganta. Cecily lo pensó por unos segundos y luego se puso de pie, camino en mi dirección y luego me estaba abrazando. Yo me apoyé en ella, dejando que me rodeara con sus brazos. No me di cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que sentí las lagrimas descender por mis mejillas.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Cecily. Yo me limpie las lagrimas con mis manos y Cecily me guio hasta su cama, en donde nos sentamos.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto de nuevo Cecily en un tono más serio.

"Me recuerdas mucho a mi cuando estaba con Cole" Dije mirando mis manos, que estaban encima de mis rodillas.

"¿Cole?" dijo Cecily

"Era mi novio. En St. Claire Academy"

"¿Era?" Dijo. Otra lágrima se escapo y comenzó a descender

"Mi madre me separo de él. Dijo que no era de mi clase...y me separo"

"¿Cómo te puede separar de una persona? A menos que—"

"Me saco del internado. Luego se mudo. Todo para separarme. Claro, no sin antes decir sus razones… frente a Cole" Cecily fue abriendo los ojos a cada segundo

"Es una—"

"La odio. Siempre la he odiado…y siempre la odiare. Hasta el resto de mis días"

"Gabrielle—"

"A veces pienso que ella no es mi madre. Que solo soy adoptada…o que en verdad soy su hijastra o algo por el estilo. Ni siquiera nos parecemos. Ella es rubia y yo tengo el cabello negro. Sus ojos son marrones y los míos verdes…. ¿Cómo explicas eso?" le pregunte a Cecily

"¿Genes dominantes?"

"No…no lo es" susurre mirando hacia otra parte.

"Lo siento mucho" me dijo

"No lo hagas. No es tu culpa" le dije sonriéndole con expresión serena. Cecily se puso de pie

"No tenemos tiempo. Hay que irnos o no llegaremos a clase"

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Un mensaje. Fui a tomarlo pero cuando abrí el mensaje, era de un número desconocido

**¿En dónde demonios están?**

¿Qué? Era un número desconocido

**¿Quién eres?**

Bueno…tenía que preguntar…

**¿Quién más? El rey de los reyes**

¿Jace? ¿Cómo demonios consiguió mi número? ¡Es un idiota!

No le conteste el mensaje porque en ese instante Cecily apareció junto a mí, con cartera y libros en mano.

"¿Nos vamos?" Me pregunto caminando hacia la puerta

"Claro" dije guardando el celular en uno de los bolsillos de mi cartera

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"¡No puedo creer que Isabelle estuviese a punto de besar a Jace en público! ¡Es una zorra!" dijo Cecily en un tono de disgusto

"Están saliendo ¿no?" dije en un tono bastante sereno.

"Si…pero no son novios ni nada, por Dios. Es asqueroso. Jace es—"

"¿Ardiente? ¿Provocativo?... ¿sensual?" dijo Jace apareciendo de la nada, tirándole un brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana y arqueando una ceja en mi dirección mientras daba una sonrisa de lado. Yo le di una mirada de "¿Es en serio?" y continúe caminando junto a ellos. Simon se materializo de la nada a mi otro lado.

"Quítate, idiota" le dijo Cecily a Jace, sacando el brazo de encima de sus hombros.

"Lily…toda chica se muere por estar en tu posición. Aprovéchala al máximo" le dijo

"¿Has notado que soy tu hermana, tarado?" dijo ella logrando sacarse el brazo de encima

"Me encantan tus sobrenombres" dijo

"Lo sé" dijo Cecily con una sonrisa fingida

"Por cierto… ¿ustedes las mujeres no saben contestar teléfonos o qué?" dijo dándome una mirada que yo ignore

"¿De qué demonios hablas?"

"Nada...solo un pensamiento que me cruzo por la cabeza" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco. Estábamos llegando hacia las puertas de la academia

"Hablamos luego" dijo Cecily técnicamente corriendo hacia adentro de la academia.

"¿Vienes?" Me dijo Simon. Yo asentí y Simon entro. Yo me propuse a seguirlo pero una mano me tomo por el brazo y me detuvo. Jace.

Yo primero mire su mano cerrada alrededor de mi brazo y para luego mirarlo a los ojos.

"¿Te gustó?" me pregunto con una sonrisa sincera. Yo lo mire sin saber a lo que se refería…hasta que de pronto entendí. Yo me aleje de él, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta y le dije un "Gracias" sin sonido. Logre ver las comisuras de sus labios levantarse en una tenue sonrisa y luego asintió una sola vez, antes de que yo abriera la puerta y despareciera adentro de la academia.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

El resto del día fue igual que el anterior, solo que esta vez no tuve que ir recolectando firmas de los profesores. Tuve que entregar los trabajos que tenía pendientes para ese día y tome un examen sorpresa en cálculo. Para las 12:00 pm Cecily ya estaba testeándome.

**Hoy no te escapas. ¿En donde estas?**

**En el jardín trasero, cerca del campo de futbol**

**¿Quieres algo de comer, de beber?**

**Una soda**

**¿Cuál?**

**Sprite… ¡lo que sea!**

**¡Ughhh! ¡De acuerdo!**

Continúe caminando por el jardín hasta que encontré unos Mesas y bancos en cemento. Me senté, saque la Mac y entre a mi correo electrónico. De pronto mi celular comenzó a sonar. Un mensaje. Era de Jace. Oh God

**Tengo buen gusto ¿no?**

¿Qué? ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando? Mire en todas las direcciones y vi algunos jugadores que estaban en acción, mientras que uno estaba afuera, con una botella de agua en la mano y un celular en la mano. Genial. Yo ignore el mensaje y guarde el celular.

"¿Qué haces?" oí la voz de Cecily al otro lado. Estaba caminando en mi dirección, con una Sprite en la mano y un jugo de manzana en la otra. Se sentó junto a mí y coloco las bebidas encima.

"Solo estoy terminando de programar esto" le dije

"Oh"

Yo le sonreí

"Jace está allí" dijo Cecily mirando hacia el campo de futbol. Yo mire en la misma dirección.

"Al igual que esa estúpida" dijo. Me imagino que estaba hablando de Isabelle, porque las porristas estaban en el campo, practicando. Yo devolví la mirada a la laptop y leí mis mensajes. Pasamos el resto de la hora hablando de nuestras vidas pasadas y cuando fueron las 12:55 Cecily me dio una sonrisa radiante.

"¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?" tuve que pensar rápido

"Tengo un ensayo con mi pareja de teatro"

"De acuerdo…es que Alec y yo tenemos planes" me dijo mientras caminábamos de regreso a la academia.

"Genial"

"No puedo esperar" me dijo y yo le di una sonrisa

"Claro…gracias a las malditas clases el día se me hace más largo" dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Cuando llego el momento de la última clase del día, mis piernas temblaban. No entendía la maldita razón. Tome el mismo asiento junto a Jace justo a tiempo para que la maestra comenzara a dar instrucciones de las interpretaciones del próximo día.

"Como ya les dije, deberán buscar la forma de que se vea realista. Eso aumentara su calificación. Les voy a dar la hora para que saquen sus ideas y si ya las tiene pueden comenzar a trabajar con su pequeño libreto" dijo y luego nos ordeno a comenzar.

"Buenas tardes, mi amada doncella" me dijo Jace en un tono de locutor y tomando mi mano para besarla. Yo le arquee una ceja en respuesta

"Tú no eres nada romántica ¿sabías?"

"Que pena ¿cierto?"

"Total" dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Ok, estuve pensando en las ideas. Propongo que hagamos unas cartas"

"¿Cómo dices?"

"Se _supone_ que somos una pareja enamorada que ha hablado por carta durante un ano ¿cierto?"

"mjm" dije en un tono cauteloso. No me gustaba como sonaba eso

"Propongo que cada uno escriba la última carta antes de reencontrarse" Eso sonaba bien, pensándolo bien

"¿Continua…?" dije

"Ok, de acuerdo. Eh…tu…um, _eres_ una _hermosa_ doncella de alta sociedad quien conoce a este majestuoso caballero del pueblo. Ugh…odio interpretar al pobre, pero así es la vida" dijo y yo puse los ojos en blanco.

"Tus padres no te permiten verme, por lo tanto tú te escapas para verme"

"Típico"

"¿tienes una mejor idea entonces?"

"¿De dónde salió todo este romántico Jace?" dije en un tono de burla

"Créeme…es repentino" dijo con un rostro serio, pero que yo sabía que estaba fingiendo

"Continua"

"Tú me envías una carta declarando tu profundo amor hacia mí y diciendo que te van enviar lejos. Luego yo te envío una en respuesta diciéndote que me veas en tal lugar para escaparnos. Debemos leerlas en clase, que conste. Entonces ahí hacemos el reencuentro"

"Ay qué lindo, Jace" dije como si estuviese hablando con un bebe

"Admítelo. Es una buena idea" Yo puse los ojos en blanco

"Comienza tu carta" dije sacando mi libreta de Agatha Ruiz De La Prada

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Cuando llego la hora de la salida Jace y yo nos fuimos juntos de la clase, dirigiéndonos hacia el edificio tres, en donde se encontraba el teatro y los salones de ensayo.

"Quiero ver tu carta" le dije

"No"

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo no estoy pidiendo la tuya"

"Nadie dice que no la leas"

"Olvídalo"

"Me la vas a tener que dar tarde o temprano. La tengo que leer en clase"

"Claro que no. Tú te vas a aprender lo que vas a escribir en la carta"

"¿Cómo dices?

"Yo voy a tener un papel en blanco, fingiendo que lo leo. Tú vas a decir en voz alta lo que escribiste en la carta. Como en las películas. Cuando alguien recibe una carta de una persona, solo se ve ese alguien mirando el papel, pero se escucha en el fondo la voz de la persona que envió la carta, diciendo el contenido"

"Oo-key" dije.

"Por aquí" me dijo Jace abriendo la puerta del teatro. Pasamos la entrada para el teatro como tal, nos fuimos por "backstage" y Jace abrió una de las puertas de los varios salones. Yo entre y Jace cerró la puerta. El salón tenía una pared completa de espejo y al final había una pequeña tarima.

Jace y yo colocamos nuestras cosas en una mesa. Yo me quite la chaqueta y me quede con la camisa blanca de manga larga. Jace me imito y en ese instante vi lo musculoso que eran sus brazos.

"¿Te gusta lo que ves?" me pregunto Jace dándome una sonrisa de lado que yo ignore.

"Pongámonos a trabajar ¿quieres? Me quiero largar"

"Como ordene, su majestad"

Jace y yo caminamos hacia la pequeña tarima y nos subimos.

"¿Y ahora?" pregunte girándome en dirección de Jace.

"Digamos que ya leímos las cartas, proponiéndonos encontrarnos. Tu a una esquina y yo a la otra" dijo y nos pusimos en posición.

"¿Y ahora?"

"Debes entrar, aparentando que te estás escapando. Miras a todas partes como si temieras que fueras descubierta. Luego me ves y corres hacia mi"

"¿Por qué debo ser yo la que corre hacia ti? Parezco desesperada?"

"Gabrielle, estas desesperada. El punto es que quieres huir conmigo lo antes posible"

"Genial" dije sarcásticamente.

"Cuando llegas hacia mí, tomas mi rostro en tus manos y empiezas a decir lo mucho que me extrañaste, me necesitaste—"

"Estas disfrutándolo ¿no es cierto?"

"¿Quién no, mi amada Theresa Gray?"

"¿Cómo dijiste?"

"Ese va a ser tu nombre. El mío será William Herondale"

"Veo que te entretuviste mucho anoche"

"Como nunca" dijo sonriéndome. Yo me quede parada ahí, pensando como haría esto. Sinceramente todo lo del teatro me avergonzaba. No sabía si lo iba a hacer bien.

"Hazlo"

"¿Qué?"

"Haz lo que te dije" Yo suspire fuertemente y comencé a actuar. Me sentía ridícula haciéndolo, entrando como si estuviese corriendo o algo por el estilo. Tan pronto como hice eso…se me olvido lo que debía hacer después

"Ahora me ves y corres hacia mí y me abrazas" dijo Jace. Yo puse los ojos en blanco e hice lo que me mando. Tan pronto sentí sus brazos a mí alrededor, sentí la piel de gallina. Podía sentir una mano en mi espalda baja, presionándome contra él.

"Ahora me dices cuanto me amas y cuanto me extrañaste"

"¿Es en serio?"

"Hazlo" Yo seguí sus ordenes pero lo hice en un tono no tan inspirador

"Tienes que ponerle un tono más realista, Gabrielle. Estas enamorada y llevas un ano sin verme. Debes reflejar la emoción mezclada con la desesperación" Volví a intentarlo

"Gabrielle, emoción, desesperación"

"¡Jace, no soy una actriz! ¡No soy buena en esto! ¡Yo solo…!" Tome el rostro de Jace en mis manos y lo atraje a mi rostro, dejándolo muy cerca del mío. Sentí que Jace me rodeo la cintura con sus manos.

"_Siento mucho lo que te estoy causando. No puedo creer que estas aquí…conmigo. Solo necesito escapar._" Mis dedos comenzaron a enterrarse en el cabello de Jace

"_Llévame lejos de este infierno. Llévame contigo No soportare un día más. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. Es lo único que pido. Por favor…Te amo_" susurre el final. Jace y yo estábamos muy quietos. Nos quedamos mirándonos sin mover un solo dedo.

"Perfecto" susurro Jace. Me di cuenta que sus ojos se posaron por un segundo sobre mis labios. Yo pestañé varias veces y me di cuenta de los brazos que me rodeaban protectoramente. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude y fui a recoger mis cosas, Jace siguiéndome.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Sabía que tenias espíritu de actriz" dijo Jace mientras caminaba junto a mí en dirección de los dormitorios. Los estábamos sin las chaquetas y con nuestros bultos en las man

"Estas demente. Eso solo fue un momento de trance, es todo"

"Ni tú te lo crees" me dijo. Entramos a la estructura y caminamos hacia el elevador. Jace toco el botón y la puerta del elevador se abrió. Entramos, Jace toco el botón y comenzamos a subir.

"Hacemos una pareja perfecta" me dijo. Yo lo mire rápidamente

"¿Qué? Theresa Gray y William Herondale son protagonistas de una novela. Hacen una pareja interesante. Ella a veces tímida, a veces terca. Y él es un joven que sabe lo que quiere y lo consigue como lo quiere y cuando lo quiere"

"¿Por qué me suena parecido?" dije en un tono aburrido. Jace me sonrio. Llegamos a su piso y lo mire para que saliera.

"¿Qué? No me bajo aquí"

"Es tu piso"

"Te voy a acompañar a la puerta, mi amada doncella" yo puse los ojos en blanco y deje que las puertas volvieran a cerrarse

Cuando llegamos a mi piso Jace y yo salimos del elevador y caminamos a la puerta.

"¿crees que mi hermana este?" pregunto Jace

"No lo sé…creo que…" en ese instante abrí la puerta. Y no me gusto con lo que me encontré.

Cecily estaba en el cuarto.

Pero no sola

Cecily estaba encima de un Alec sin camisa, besándose apasionadamente, mientras Alec exploraba la espalda de Cecily con sus manos. Cecily estaba sin camisa, solo con un "Brassiere" de un rosa chillon. Gracias a Dios estaba con la falda puesta. Y gracias a Dios Alec estaba con pantalones también.

"¡¿Esos eran tus planes?" le grite en tono de incredulidad. Cecily dio un brinco, cayendo de pie. Alec se sentó en la cama y me miro con ojos bien abiertos. En ese instante Jace entro a la habitación.

"¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo? Y tu imbécil ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?" grito Jace caminando hacia Alec.

"¡Jace! ¡No paso nada! ¡No seas tan idiota!"

"¡TU CIERRA LA BOCA!" le grito Jace en respuesta

"Tu… ¡tú ya me cansaste!" le grito Jace a Alec, quien estaba caminando hacia Jace. Juraba que lo oba a golpear, pero Cecily se puso entre medio de ellos.

"¡Jace detente! ¡Nada paso!... ¡Alec! ¡Si te atreves te juro que te golpeo!"

"¡¿Lo que vi no es nada?" grito Jace

"No seas tan ridículo, Jace ¡No paso nada! ¡DETENTE YA!"

"¡PONTE UNA BENDITA CAMISA! ¿QUIERES!" Le grito Jace a Cecily

"¡Jace! ¡Ven!" le grite. Lo estaba jalando por un brazo

"Gabrielle, no te metas" dijo entre dientes

"Ven…conmigo. Vámonos de aquí. Por favor" le dije. Jace me miro a los ojos y dejo que yo lo arrastrara hasta la puerta. Antes de cerrar, me gire en dirección de Cecily.

"Grandiosos planes los tuyos"

**THANKS FOR READING! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADOO TAAANNTOO COMO A MI! NEXT CHAPTER: LA INTERPRETACION FRENTE A LA CLASE! LES VA A ENCANTAR..MUCHA EMOCION! JAJAJA OK...WELL..REVIEW PLEASE! THANKS FOR READING!**


	4. Remordimiento

**Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que me ha enviado private messages, han dado author's alert, favorite y story alert. THNK YOU SOOO MUCH! sinceramente los aprecio muchiisiimo! este capiulo is a little bittt innnnteenssee! i know you all gonna love it! **

Jace caminaba de mal humor frente de mí.

"Jace…" dije más de cinco veces, pero él no me prestaba atención. Continuaba caminando, como si quisiera escapar y no encontrara por donde.

"Jace, detente un segundo" dije. Jace continúo.

"Jace, por favor" no hubo respuesta

"¡JACE!" grite. Jace se detuvo en seco. No se giro hacia mí, sino que se quedo en esa posición, abriendo y cerrando las manos, creando puños

"Jace…por favor, solo contrólate"

"¿Cómo pretendes que me controle, Gabrielle?" dijo en un tono que parecía más un gruñido que otra cosa.

"Solo…hazlo" dije en un susurro. Jace dio una carcajada sin ánimo, negó con la cabeza y continúo caminando. Odiaba que la gente me ignorara cuando yo les estaba hablando. Me sentía nadie. No iba a dejar que Jace me hiciera sentir de esa forma, no después de todo lo que había pasado.

"Tienes que dejarla, Jace. Ya ella no es una niña. Tienes que aprender a preocuparte por tus _propios _asuntos y dejar de meterte tanto en la vida de los demás" en respuesta Jace se giro en mi dirección de golpe y comenzó a caminar con la misma prisa. Me impresiono la fuerza con que hizo la vuelta. Di unos pasos hacia atrás pero me detuve. No iba a dejar que Jace me intimidara.

"Tú no me conoces, Gabrielle" dijo entre dientes y muy cerca de mi rostro

"Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que eres sobreprotector. Lo suficiente para decir que crees que Cecily es tu propiedad. Lo suficiente…para comprobar…que ella no quiere tu protección" Jace respondió tomándome fuertemente del brazo

"Tú no sabes nada, Gabrielle. ¡Nada!" el final lo grito y me sacudió por el brazo. Yo no hice ademan de soltarme y menos de dejarle saber que me estaba lastimando. Podía sentir cada una enterrarse en mi piel.

"Prometí protegerla cuando tenía diez años. Prometí no dejar que la volvieran a lastimar. Prometí protegerla de todo. Y pienso mantener esa promesa, cueste lo que me cueste" Jace me soltó el brazo lentamente y se giro hacia al frente. Me mire el brazo. Se habían quedado las marcas de sus dedos. Pero sinceramente no me importaba nada.

"¿De qué hablas?" susurre, caminando en su dirección lentamente. Habíamos llegado a una colina frente al campo de futbol. Jace se sentó encima de la grama, mirando hacia el campo, con sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Por alguna razón…le temía a Jace. Después de su reacción ante mis palabras, temía acercármele.

"Cuando yo era pequeño mis padres siempre me decían que debía proteger a mi hermana, que debía mantenerla a salvo de todo peligro. Me hacían prometer que cumpliría con ese deber. Y que cuando ellos no estuviesen yo era el encargado de mi hermana. Todo sucedió una noche hace siete años. Mis padres tenían una cena muy importante con ejecutivos y abogados de la alta sociedad, y decidieron llevarnos. Cecily estaba muy entusiasmada ya que su mejor amigo estaría allí, esperándola. En mi opinión, ese niño siempre estuvo enamorado de mi hermana." Dijo. Yo arquee una ceja.

"Recuerdo que Cecily estaba vestida con un traje blanco perlado que llegaba hasta las rodillas y su cabello dorado era del mismo largo que el tuyo. Tenía ondas doradas al final del cabello. Mi hermana se veía hermosa. Yo estaba vestido en traje y corbata, al igual que mi padre, y mi madre tenía un vestido rojo ajustado a su cuerpo. Salimos de la casa y entramos a la limosina negra de mi padre. Cecily y yo siempre nos sentábamos juntos, apartados de nuestros padres. Recuerdo que odiábamos que se besaran frente a nosotros" dijo con una sonrisa apagada. Jace parecía estar en un trance mientras hablaba. Yo lentamente me fui bajando hasta que me senté junto a él en el suelo. Demasiado cerca. En ese instante me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

"Cecily y yo estábamos hablando de nuestra fiesta de cumpleaños, que sería en dos semanas. Cecily estaba muy entusiasmada y lo único que hacía era hablar de eso, a cada hora del día y en los momentos menos esperados. Recuerdo haber escuchado la bocina de un auto a la distancia. Después llego el impacto. Yo sabía que algo estaba por pasar. Algo me lo decía. Era como una voz dentro de mi cabeza. Cuando sentí el auto ser golpeado por el lado, el mismo en donde mis padres se encontraban, solo me llego un pensamiento a la cabeza. Cecily. Recuerdo que me arroje sobre ella para cubrirla con mi cuerpo y protegerla. Cecily estaba gritando y llorando debajo de mí. Algo me golpeo la cabeza por detrás. Me fui inconsciente al instante" yo estaba inmóvil. Yo miraba a Jace a los ojos, pero el solo miraba hacia el campo de futbol, reviviendo a cada segundo la memoria.

"Cuando abrí los ojos estaba en la calle mojada. Sentí el dolor más intenso que jamás haya tenido, proveniente de mi brazo izquierdo. De pronto sentí un frio desde mi estomago. A unos siete pies de mi estaba Cecily. Estaba inconsciente. Su traje se había bañado en sangre. Su cabello dorado estaba mojado y ensangrentado. Ignore por completo el dolor en mi brazo y corrí hacia ella. La tome en mis brazos. Era tan pequeña. Comencé a llorar, pensaba que había perdido a mi hermana para siempre. Pero de pronto sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y me miraron directamente. Cecily estaba muy débil. Casi no podía levantar una mano en el aire. Ella levanto una sola mano, con bastante trabajo, y la coloco encima de mi mejilla, que se había ensangrentado. Casi todo mi rostro estaba ensangrentado. Al igual que el de Cecily. En ese momento sabia que debía cumplir mi promesa. Cecily, ahí en mis brazos, se veía tan indefensa, tan lejana a la situación. _Tenía_ que protegerla. Y lo iba a hacer. Después de esa noche, no hubo nada ni nadie que nos separara. No iba a permitirlo. No me iban a quitar lo único que me quedaba. No me iban a quitar mi Cecily" Mientras Jace hablaba de Cecily y lo indefensa que se veía, podía notar que su tono tenia remordimiento. Jace tenía rabia por lo sucedido con sus padres. Se sentía impotente.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, le rodee el cuello con mis brazos y lo abrace. Sentí a Jace ponerse tenso pero en cuestión de segundos, un brazo me había rodeado la cintura y el otro estaba en mi espalda, presionándome contra él. Era lo menos que podía hacer.

"Lo siento. Siento haberte hecho esto" le susurre.

"¿de qué hablas?" me dijo separándose de mí.

"Hacerte revivir esto. Lo siento mucho, Jace" Le dije mirándolo seriamente a los ojos. Jace me miro. Parecía como si pudiese ver a través de mí. Como si pudiese ver mi alma y saber lo que sentía. Jace lentamente asintió y me dio una tierna sonrisa, que yo devolví. Los dos nos giramos y continuamos viendo el campo. Ya había oscurecido. Sabía que nos iban a dar una detención cuando supieran que estábamos afuera después de las siete y media, y solos.

Pero no me importaba.

Sentía que estar con Jace mas importante que seguir las reglas. Y si para ver a Jace y estar un tiempo a solas con él, requería romper unas cuantas reglas, lo iba hacer. Y lo iba a hacer con gusto.

"Oí que eres porrista" dijo Jace volviendo a mirarme.

"Hmm…Simon" dije sonriendo

"Nada es secreto cuando estas con Jace Wayland." Me dijo con una sonrisa de lado sensual. Yo el snrei y me eché hacia atrás, poniendo mis manos para soporte, y luego cruzando mis tobillos uno encima del otro.

"No. _Era_. Mi madre no me dejo volver a practicar el deporte desde que tuve el accidente, dos anos después de que comenzara en el equipo"

"¿Qué sucedió?"

"Estábamos en una competencia en Orlando, Florida. Un joven me estaba levantando en 'Hands', mientras yo hacia un 'Scorpion' (La foto está en el profile) . Cuando me fue a bajar, no me tomo bien y yo caí de frente. Utilice mis manos para evitar golpearme la cabeza, pero la fuerza fue mas y caí encima de mi brazo derecho" Jace levanto las dos cejas

"Mi madre me obligo a renunciar al equipo"

"¿Y la obedeciste?"

"Aquí estoy ¿no es así?"

"Gabrielle…si te gusta, deberías estar en el equipo"

"No, Jace. Lo siento, sé que tu e Isabelle son novios y todo eso, pero ¿para qué ella me pisotee? No estoy dispuesta a aceptar humillaciones de nadie" Jace apretó los dientes

"Isabelle y yo no somos nada"

"Pero Cecily—"

"Isabelle y yo solo somos…amigos"

"Si para ti amistad es dejar que te besen las jóvenes y tu responder, entonces no estoy segura si quiero formar parte de eso" dije entre en serio y en broma

"No te hagas la inocente ahora, Gab"

"¿Qué?"

"Sé que tu no rechazarías un beso de esto" dijo señalándose así mismo.

"¿quieres apostar?" dije arqueando una ceja. Jace se quedo en silencio y yo le sonreí. Tome mi cabello en mis manos y comencé a cepillármelo con las uñas.

"¿Tienes novio?" me pregunto. Genial. Este era un tema que quería evitar, pero al parecer mis esperanzas iban desvaneciéndose con Jace.

"Tenia"

"¿Tenias?"

"Mi madre me separo de él"

"¿Por….?"

"Según ella…no era de nuestra clase. Me saco del internado y me prohibió volver a verlo o llamarlo. Se mudo para aumentar la distancia entre nosotros. Borro su número de mi celular y quemo todas las fotos de él y mía" Jace tenía un rostro de espanto. Estaba completamente oscuro y lo único que iluminaba era la luna llena que estaba sobre nosotros.

"Creo que cuando valla a conocerla debo llevarle un collar de diamantes"

"¿Quién hablo de ir a conocerla?"

"Yo"

"¿Y por qué irías a conocerla?" le pregunte mientras me terminaba de hacer una trenza de lado. Jace se puso de pie y camino hacia un grupo de margaritas que estaban creciendo.

"Quien sabe…si en el futuro tendré una razón de conocerla" Dijo. Camino de regreso a mí y luego se arrodillo junto a mí. Yo no le quitaba los ojos de encima a cada uno de sus movimientos. Tenía una margarita en la mano. La coloco detrás de mi oreja

"Es cuestión del destino" me susurro al oído. Luego se alejo de mi, se puso de pie y me ofreció una mano. La tome y Jace me levanto.

"Vamos a tener que entrar por alguna puerta trasera. No quiero permanecer mis horas libres en detención, aunque estar acompañado de ti no sería ningún problema" me dijo y yo le sonreí

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"¿Qué demonios hiciste para quitarle el mal humor?" me pregunto Cecily la mañana próxima mientras caminábamos hacia la academia

"Yo—"

"¡Oh Dios! ¿Le ofreciste un beso?"

"¡No!" Cecily abrió los ojos y parecían que se le iban a salir

"¡TE ACOSTASTE CON EL!"

"¡NO!"

"¿Y qué demonios hiciste? Su mal humor no se quita fácilmente"

"Lo escuche. Hable con él y lo escuche. Escuche todo lo que tenía que decir" Cecily me miro como si estuviese loca

"¿Te han dicho que eres rara?" Yo suspire

"Muchas veces" dije para mí misma

"Te envío un mensaje al medio día" me dijo caminando hacia la entrada

"Hoy no puedo, Cecily. Voy a estar estudiando para una actuación esta tarde" Cecily puso los ojos en blanco, se despidió y entro por la puerta, desapareciendo al instante. Tenía la carta de la actuación en mi mano. Me había acostado muy tarde, escribiéndola y luego aprendiéndomela. No era mucho, pero aprendérsela había sido un problema.

Debía aprenderme el contenido de la carta y mi parte del dialogo en el encuentro. Estaba nerviosa y cada vez que recordaba que hoy era la presentación, las piernas se sentían de gelatina y sentía un frio en la boca del estomago. Era horrible. Solo deseo que este día se termine pronto

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

El problema se formo en artes culinarias. Alec estaba rebanando una carne por la mitad, metió los dedos en donde no debía y se los cortó. No hablo de que los dedos se cayeron al suelo o algo por el estilo, sino que se hizo una larga y profunda cortada en los cuatro dedos, excluyendo al pulgar. El otro problema se formo conmigo. Porque yo nunca me puedo mantener alejada de los problemas. Fui a quitarle el cuchillo, la mano se resbalo del mango y yo me corte la palma. Créanme, no se sintió nada de bien. Tenía una cortada a lo largo de la palma. Me dieron una toalla para presionarme la herida. El maestro me envió a la enfermería pero eran exactamente las 3:25 pm. Teatro comenzaba en cinco minutos. No tenía tiempo que perder. Entonces habría estudiado mi parte para nada, ya que Jace no podía hacer la interpretación solo. Ignore las instrucciones del maestro y salí del salón, dirigiéndome hacia el salón de Teatro. Llegue al salón exactamente a las 3:37 pm. Estaba tan nerviosa que no podía pensar correctamente. Cuando entre al salón lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Jace girarse en mi dirección con ojos preocupados. Yo le sonreí y camine hacia mi asiento.

"¿Qué sucedió?" me pregunto

"Un atraso en electiva" por nada de este mundo le iba a decir que había sucedido. Ya estaban haciendo las interpretaciones.

"Somos los últimos. Le dije a la maestra que no habías llegado y nos dio el ultimo numero"

"De acuerdo"

Nos toco el turno a las 4:25 pm. Tome la carta que había escrito y un papel, que era lo que iba a representar la carta de Jace. Me lleve la carta escrita por si se me olvidaba algo. Cuando nos paramos en la pequeña tarima, las manos me empezaron a temblar, y estaba consciente de que la cortada me estaba doliendo. Nos paramos cada uno en una esquina. Era mi turno. Debía decir mi parte de la carta. Jace ya tenía su papel en la mano. Lo vi asentir una sola vez y comencé a hablar.

_7 de febrero de 1879_

"_Mi amado William:_

_Tus cartas pasadas fueron quemadas por mi padre. Me amenazo a muerte, si volvía a enviarte una sola carta más. En estos momentos me estoy arriesgando a enviarte esta. Pero no me importa. Nos descubrió, William. Mi padre me prohibió volver a darle cartas al mensajero."_

Podía ver a Jace mirando directamente hacia el papel, siguiendo un ritmo de lectura, como si verdaderamente estuviese leyéndola.

"_No me deja salir a ninguna parte. Mis días se hacen cada vez más solitarios. Necesito tu ayuda, Will. Llévame contigo. Te lo ruego. Quiero huir. Quiero alejarme de aquí, de mi padre…de todo. Pero no tengo mucho tiempo. Mi padre me enviara a España dentro de dos semanas. No tenemos tiempo, Will. Por favor. Ayúdame_

_ Theresa Gray "_

Tome mi papel en blanco y sembré la mirada en el. Esperando que Jace comenzara. Deje que todos los nervios bajaran mientras Jace comenzaba a hablar.

_10 de febrero de 1879_

"_Mi amada Tessa:_

_Siento mucho que estés pasando por todo esto. Es toda mi culpa. Debí saber que tu padre se enteraría de las cartas. Lo siento. Theresa, yo solo quiero protegerte de cualquier daño. Quiero que seas mía para siempre. Quiero acostarme y levantarme contigo en mis brazos, junto a mí el resto de tus días. "_

Mire a Jace. Me estaba mirando directamente a los ojos. Muy enfocado en lo que estaba diciendo. Realmente Jace es un grandioso actor.

_Quiero hacerte feliz. Quiero que me des la oportunidad de lograrlo. Desde la primera vez que te vi supe que debías ser mía, supe que serias, porque cuando no estaba junto a ti, sentía que me arrancaban un pedazo de mi ser. Prometo que junto a mi estarás a salvo, que nada se hará falta, prometo que serás la mujer más feliz que jamás haya existido…Te amo y te amare hasta que muera, y si hay una vida después de esta, te amare entonces._

_P.S. Estaré esperándote en la bahía, junto a los carruajes, el 13 de febrero, a las ocho de la noche en punto _

_ Te ama William Herondale"_

Cuando levante la vista de nuevo, vi que Jace no se había movido un centímetro. Me estaba mirando y podía ver que una tierna sonrisa quería escapar por sus labios.

Deje de pensar en eso y me puse en mi posición para el reencuentro. De pronto, cuando pensé en la palabra reencuentro y que estaba interpretando a una joven separada de su novio…

Pensé en Cole

Sentí un nudo en la garganta. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acumularse en mis ojos, pero comencé a actuar. Hice lo mismo que había hecho ayer, pero por alguna razón, me estaba saliendo natural. Cuando llego el momento de abrazar a Jace, lo hice tan natural, que yo misma me extrañé. Las lágrimas comenzaron a descender y esta vez no pude detenerme. Jace me estaba presionando contra su cuerpo, y sinceramente, junto a él yo parecía una muñeca de trapo. Jace era mucho más alto que yo y si añadías los músculos, era el doble. Podía sentir la tensión en el salón. Podía sentir los ojos de la maestra clavados en nosotros. Tome el rostro de Jace en mis manos y con lágrimas descendiendo sin parar dije las últimas líneas

"No puedo creer que estas aquí…conmigo. Solo necesito escapar"

"Lo sé" dijo Jace. Hmm…eso era nuevo.

"Llévame lejos de este infierno. Llévame contigo No soportare un día más. Quiero pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. Es lo único que pido" dije el final

"Te amo..." susurro Jace "…Gabrielle" dijo en un tono que solo yo pude oír. Me quede inmóvil. Pero todo se detuvo en el instante en que los labios de Jace se detuvieron sobre los míos. Eran tan cálidos, tan suaves…y perfectos. Se amoldaron perfectamente a los míos. Lo increíble no era que Jace me estaba besando frente a toda la clase, incluyendo del publico a las maestra _y_ a Isabelle, sino que yo lo estaba respondiendo el beso. El salón estallo en aplausos y Jace se alejo, ambos respirando rápido. Me quede inmóvil. La maestra nos dio las gracias, mientras todos los estudiantes salían del salón hasta que no quedo nadie, la maestra nos dio sus felicitaciones y que la nota sería entregada en los próximos días y luego salió por la puerta. Yo no podía creer lo que había sucedido. Baje de la tarima, tome mi cartera y salí corriendo del salón, Jace gritando que me detuviera. Yo corrí hasta que llegue a las mismas mesas y bancos en cemento en donde Cecily y yo habíamos estado dos días atrás.

"¡Hey! ¡Gabrielle!" grito Jace cuando llego hacia mí.

"¡No puedo creer que hiciste eso!" le grite cuando me gire en su dirección.

"Lo siento…pero tú me estabas respondiendo el beso. Tome eso como una buena señal"

"¡¿Buena señal de que?" le grite. Los ojos de Jace se abrieron como plato, su mirada deteniéndose en otra parte

"Tienes la mano ensangrentada" Yo me mire la mano. Toda la mano se había ensangrentado y pequeñas gotas caían hacia el suelo. Jace dio dos pasos hacia mí

"¡No, Jace!" le dije y Jace se detuvo y me fulmino con la mirada. Me envolví la mano con la misma toalla de cocina que me habían dado.

"Me respondiste el beso, Gabrielle" me dijo Jace

"¿Y qué pretendías que hiciera? ¿Inmovilizarme y dejar saber a los demás que me habías tomado desprevenida?"

"Me da igual...lo hiciste como quiera"

"¿Habías planeado todo esto con tiempo, no es así?"

"¿De qué hablas?"

"¿Te metiste tanto en el papel que querías hacerlo más realista o qué?"

"Gabrielle… ¿Tengo algún papel en donde haya escrito la carta? ¿Tengo algo que te deje entender que yo _escribí_ una carta de ante mano para aprenderme?" pensándolo bien, cuando Jace se subió a la tarima, solo tenía un papel y era el que estaba en blanco.

"Esas palabras me las estabas dirigiendo a mi ¿No es así? No era a el papel de Theresa…sino a mi" susurre mirándolo a los ojos. Jace me fulmino con la mirada

"Pero veo que no estás interesada" dijo y luego se alejo caminando.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Me quede sentada en la grama el resto de la tarde, con lágrimas descendiendo por mis mejillas. Jace no me había dado tiempo para disculparme. Había pensado que todo lo del beso había sido solo para aumentar nuestra calificación. Pero no era cierto. Todas las palabras que "William Herondale" le había dicho a "Theresa Gray" habían sido dirigidas a mí.

Jace Wayland me ama.

Comencé a escuchar un lento aplauso. Gire la cabeza en dirección de sonido y vi que Isabelle estaba caminando lentamente en mi dirección. Me puse de pie y tome mi cartera.

"Sinceramente deberías dedicarte a teatro. Eres muy buena actriz"

"No tengo tiempo para ti" dije y comencé a caminar para pasarle por el lado a Isabelle, pero ella me agarro por un brazo y me empujo de nuevo al lugar en que estaba antes.

"Yo te deje _muy_ claro que te alejaras de Jace. Creo que acua-Laptop no fue suficiente ¿cierto?"

"Jace no te ama, Isabelle. Debes dejar de engañarte a ti misma y ver la realidad. El no quiere tener nada que ver contigo"

"¡¿Y quién demonios eres tú para determinar eso? ¿Crees que Jace realmente sintió las palabras _Te amo_ cuando te lo dijo frente a todos?" dijo cruzando los brazos y mirándose las unas. Vi que tenía un anillo, que ella estaba viendo ahora.

"No tienes ningún derecho a opinar en eso. _No es tu maldito problema_"

"_Si_ es mi problema. Jace es mi problema. Todos los jóvenes en los que esté interesada…_son mi problema" _ dijo entre dientes.

"Cecily tiene toda la razón. _Eres una zorra"_ antes de que Isabelle me dejara responder, me había abofeteado tan fuerte que mi rostro termino a un lado y casi pierdo el balance.

"Aprende a respetar a tus supremos" me dijo y luego se fue caminando furiosa de regreso a los dormitorios. Saque un espejo de mi cartera y me mire el rostro. Isabelle me había golpeado con la parte de atrás de la mano y no con la palma. Lo peor era que Isabelle había estado usando por lo menos dos anillos, porque tenía una pequeña cortada en el pómulo derecho, además de los alrededores de un color entre el rojo oscuro y un violeta. Presione la toalla contra la cortada de la mano y comencé a caminar hacia los dormitorios. Entre al elevador lo más rápido que pude. Cuando llegue a mi piso, no sabía que le iba a decir a Cecily. Iba a matar a Isabelle y me iba a matar a mí por no haberle respondido la bofetada a Isabelle. Pero iba a tener que entrar a la habitación tarde o temprano.

Cuando abrí la puerta, lo primero que vi fue a un Alec acostado en la cama y a una Cecily sentada en el piso junto a la cama, vendando los dedos de Alec. Los dos levantaron la mirada en mi dirección y yo deje caer la cartera en el suelo. Cecily vio mi rostro y se puso de pie enseguida

"¿Quién lo hizo?"

"Cecily—"

"¡¿Quién?" me grito sacudiéndome por los hombros

"Isabelle"

"Ella va a tener un problema. Pero no va a ser conmigo." Dijo Cecily caminando hacia su cartera

"Gabrielle, no fuiste a la enfermería ¿cierto?" me pregunto Alec. Yo negué con la cabeza. SE puso de pie y fue a unas gavetas de Cecily, sacando una caja de primeros auxilios. Yo me senté en el suelo, recostándome de la cama. Alec regreso con una bolsa de hielo y la caja de primeros auxilios. Se sentó junto a mí, me dio la bolsa, que yo me coloque lentamente en el ardiente pómulo, y luego tomo mi mano y comenzó a trabajar con ella.

"Isabelle tenía un anillo cuando me abofeteo" le dije a Cecily quien estaba caminando hacia mí, con su celular en la mano.

"¿Te abofeteo con un anillo?" me pregunto Cecily con incredulidad. Yo asentí. Cecily marco un número. En unos segundos volvió a hablar.

"Jace, ven a mi habitación ahora. Tenemos un problema"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Cecily había salido fuera de la habitación mientras Alec terminaba de ponerme unos puntos de mariposa. La puerta se abrió de golpe y Jace entro, seguido por Cecily. Jace se arrodillo frente a mí y con una mano reviso la cortada en el pómulo, podría decirse que bruscamente, y sin dirigirme una sola palabra. Jace apretó la mandíbula, me dio una sola mirada a los ojos, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, lanzando la puerta detrás de el.

**Que piensann? muchoo? demasiado? pleeaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee REVIEEW! yo se que hay mmmuucccha gente que ha leido mi fanfic, gente que le da todo tipo de alert a mi historia, pero pleeeaasseee hagan REVIEWS! lOS QUE SALEN GANANDO SON USTEDES! por que me llenan de alegria, me animan de escribir y me inspiran! okk! THANKS A LOT AGAIN! REVIEEWWW!**


	5. Revelacion

"¿Cecily? ¿Que…que va hacer Jace?" pregunte rápidamente. Cecily me miro con ojos enormes. Luego le dio una mirada a Alec.

"Cecily…"

"Jace va ir a buscar a Isabelle" me dijo Cecily caminando hacia Alec.

"¿Y qué va a hacer?" pregunte nerviosa, viendo el rostro que Cecily estaba poniendo.

"No lo sé, Gabs. No sé que esperar de mi hermano" dijo arqueando una ceja

"Cecily…" comencé pero luego me entro un nerviosismo incontrolable. Me gire y luego me encontré corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¡Gabrielle, no!" escuche a Cecily gritar. En el instante en que iba a salir por la puerta, sentí a alguien tomarme por los brazos y jalarme hacia atrás

"¡No puedes intervenir, Gabrielle!" escuche a Cecily

"¡Por favor, déjame asegurarme que no hará una locura!" le grite. No iba a perdonarme si Jace le hacía algo a Isabelle. Por supuesto… ¿a quién le importa Isabelle? Pero No quería ser responsable de que le sucediera algo. Por lo menos…no por mi causa.

"Gabs…escúchame. No puedes ir a buscarlo ahora. Esta molesto…no quiero que salgas herida" me dijo Cecily seriamente.

Sentí algo en mi pecho. El corazón me latía a toda prisa, lo sentía golpeándome el pecho fuertemente.

"Pero Jace…" los ojos me ardían. Mis manos temblaban. Estaba…estaba muy nerviosa. No era porque Jace iba a buscar a Isabelle que estaba nerviosa y me sentía culpable. Era porque quería aclarar lo que había sucedido entre nosotros. No había querido herir a Jace. Solo había estado en completo estado de shock por todo lo que había sucedido durante el drama

"Por favor, Gabs. Déjalo" me dijo Cecily lentamente. Yo solté mi mano de la puerta lentamente y luego Cecily me guio hacia mi cama. Me senté lentamente, mirando hacia el suelo, como en un trance. Sentí que Cecily puso una mano sobre mi pómulo ardiente. Cecily iba a buscar de nuevo la bolsa de hielo que Alec me había dado. Pero yo empuje su mano, alejándola de mí, y luego me acosté de lado en la cama, dándole la espalda a Cecily y Alec. Me acosté en posición fetal. Y cuando ya no pude…deje caer las lágrimas.

_Jace, por favor…regresa…_

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"Gabrielle. Gabrielle, despierta. Vamos a llegar tarde. Por favor, abre los ojos ya" escuche a Cecily decirme suavemente. Estaba consciente de que le estaba dando la espalda y que mis ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

"No voy a ir a clases, Cecily" le susurre, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. Cecily se sentó al borde de mi cama

"Por supuesto que vas a ir a clases" me dijo seriamente. Yo me levante de golpe, encarándola.

"Dios, Gabrielle. ¿Estuviste llorando?" me pregunto. Yo baje la cabeza y cerré los ojos por unos cortos segundos. Me puse de pie y camine hacia el baño. Me mire en el espejo y vi una línea rosada sobre el pómulo derecho. Deje un suspiro salir.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto Cecily desde la puerta. Me gire hacia ella y Cecily me vio el rostro. Luego me dio una dulce y suave sonrisa.

"No es algo que el maquillaje no pueda arreglar" dijo. Me senté sobre la cama, mientras Cecily trabajaba con mi rostro, intentando cubrir la línea de la cortada

"Voy a matar a Isabelle" me dijo Cecily cuando termino de aplicar polvo compacto. Yo mire hacia el suelo y luego fui a vestirme. Luego intente arreglar el desastre que tenía en el cabello. Luego de hacerme algunas ondas, tome dos secciones de cabello de cada lado de la cabeza y los uní atrás con una hebilla de cristales.

"¿Estás bien?" me pregunto Cecily caminando hacia mí. Yo me mire en el espejo y negué lentamente. No sé por qué….pero me sentía deprimida.

"Gabs…puedes estar completamente segura que Isabelle no volverá a ponerte las manos encima." Me dijo lentamente. Yo me gire en su dirección y le di una sonrisa cansada.

"Solo espero que Jace no haya hecho una locura"

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

No seguí a Cecily al comedor. Le dije que no me sentía bien, así que me fui caminando y camine hacia los mismos asientos de cemento frente al campo de fútbol. Tome mi celular

_**Tyler…quisiera que estuvieras aquí -G**_

Luego me quede ahí sentada, esperando a que fuera la hora de entrar a clases.

Para la segunda hora, Tyler no me había contestado el mensaje. Y pensándolo mejor, llevaba dos días que Tyler no me hablaba.

También salte el almuerzo. Cecily continuaba enviándome mensajes pero yo no le contestaba. Estaba de nuevo en los asientos de cementos, observando a los jugadores de futbol jugar. También las porristas estaban presentes. Pero me di cuenta que Isabelle no estaba presente. Y…Jace tampoco.

En ese instante el teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Tyler

"¿Ty?" conteste. Sentí que mi voz se quebraba

"¿Gabrielle? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?" me pregunto con una voz alarmada. Yo me puse de pie y comencé a caminar rápidamente hacia el pequeño jardín trasero.

"Me quiero ir de aquí, Tyler" le dije, al final mi voz quebrándose. Me senté en el suelo, todas las plantas a mi alrededor.

"¿Gabrielle, que sucedió?" me pregunto Tyler seriamente.

"Tyler, por lo que más quieras…llévame contigo. Sácame de aquí" le dije. Tenía un tono de desesperación. Lagrimas descendían rápidamente por mis mejillas, mientas bajaba la cabeza y ponía una mano sobre mi rostro.

"Gabrielle, por favor, háblame. ¿Qué sucedió?"Me dijo Tyler. Volví a presenciar el drama de la clase, Jace besándome, Isabelle abofeteándome…y luego Jace desapareciendo. Jace jamás me lo perdonaría. Jace tenía que saber cuáles eran mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

"Solo…solo quiero estar contigo, Tyler. Te extraño" dije en un susurro. Escuche a Tyler un suspiro

"Gabrielle, yo te extraño mas. Te extraño más que nunca" me dijo en su voz tierna. Cerré mis ojos y lagrimas volvieron a descender. Sentía mi rostro hinchado y mis ojos estaban manchados de lágrimas.

"Gabrielle, por más que quisiera…ni siquiera sé donde esta ese internado. Créeme que te buscaría y nos iríamos lejos de todo esto. Puedes estar segura de eso" dijo Tyler suavemente.

"Lo sé" dije con apenas un susurro.

"Te quiero, Gabrielle" me dijo. Yo cerré mis ojos y deje una última lágrima salir.

"Te quiero más, Tyler" luego suavemente colgué la llamada. Me quede ahí sentada hasta que fue la hora de volver a clases. No me importo las miradas que me dieron los demás estudiantes. Ignore todos los mensajes que Cecily me envió. Solo quería estar sola. Luego de diez minutos, me puse de pie y comencé a caminar sin rumbo. Cuando volví a darme cuenta, ya estaba caminando por los alrededores del edificio tres, en donde estaba el teatro y los salones de ensayo. Por alguna razón abrí las puertas y entre. Todo estaba solitario. No había estudiantes. Camine por el pasillo y entre al elevador. Subí al segundo piso y camine lentamente por la longitud del pasillo. De pronto comencé a escuchar música. Era más bien un piano. El sonido era rápido, podía imaginar a la persona tocando las teclas con velocidad. Debía ser un experto en el instrumento, porque no escuche ni un solo error. La música fluía con gracia.

Seguí lentamente caminando, persiguiendo las suaves notas. Luego de algunas notas finales, la música se detuvo, pero luego de unos minutos, la persona comenzó a tocar otra. Esta vez, por alguna razón sabía que no era solo música, sino que era una canción interpretada en piano. Llegue a una puerta, de donde retumbaba el sonido. Lentamente abrí la puerta. La persona que estaba tocando estaba dándome la espalda, sus manos tocando lentamente las teclas del piano de cola.

_You were standing in the wake of devastation,  
>And you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.<br>And with the cataclysm raining down,  
>Insides crying, "Save me now",<br>You were there, impossibly alone._

Esa voz…esa voz la conozco. El joven tenía el cabello dorado, con ondas que caían sobre sus hombros.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up all the failure's all you've known.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it go,<br>Let it go_

Jace…

Jace estaba aquí. Cantando y tocando piano a la vez. Tenía un micrófono sobre el piano, y alrededor había bocinas instaladas en el techo, que hacía que su voz y el pino retumbaran por el salón de ensayo y al tener la puerta cerrada, el sonido se quedaba atrapado.

_And in a burst of light that blinded every angel,  
>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars,<br>You felt the gravity of tempered grace,  
>Falling into empty space,<br>No one there to catch you in their arms._

Entre lentamente y cerré la puerta silenciosamente. Me quede de pie junto a la puerta.

_Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up all the failure's all you've known.<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it go,<br>Let it go…_

Jace dio unas últimas notas…y luego se detuvo. Yo deje salir el aliento que había estado sosteniendo sin darme cuenta. De pronto se oyó una tecla discordante y vi que había sido Jace poniendo sus codos sobre las teclas, mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos. De pronto se puso de pie, tomo su bulto que estaba en el suelo junto a l, y de la nada lo lanzo hacia una pared.

"¿Jace?" dije rápidamente antes de que se le ocurriera tomar el micrófono que estaba encima del piano y arrojarlo. Jace se quedo quieto y luego giro lentamente su cabeza en mi dirección.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?" me pregunto. Su tono me dejaba entender que estaba molesto.

"Yo…" comencé pero no pude terminar. Baje la mirada hacia el suelo, cerré mis ojos por unos cortos segundos y luego los abrí, dejando salir un suspiro

"Lo siento" dije y luego me gire para salir.

"Es en serio. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevabas ahí?" me pregunto Jace, haciéndome que me detuviera de golpe frente a la puerta. No me gire.

"Lo suficiente para saber que eres muy bueno en el piano…y que tienes una hermosa voz" dije suavemente. De pronto sentí la mano de Jace rodearme por la cintura. Luego me gire en su dirección y me encontré con su pecho. No resistí más y lo rodee por la cintura, escondiendo mi rostro en su pecho. Sentí los brazos de Jace rodearme y presionándome contra él, mientras que ponía sus labios sobre mi cabello.

"Siento mucho lo de ayer, Gabrielle" me dijo Jace. Yo asentí, mientras luchaba por no llorar. Jace levanto mi rostro con su mano y luego comenzó a acariciar mi pómulo derecho con su pulgar. Tenía la palma abierta de Jace sobre mi lado derecho del rostro. Cerré los ojos ante su contacto.

"Siento mucho lo que te hizo Isabelle" me susurro. Yo abrí los ojos

"Eso no fue ti culpa, Jace"

"Si, si lo fue. Todo fue gracias al estúpido drama de la clase. Yo solo…"

"Está bien" yo dije y luego me aleje de él. Jace se quedo ahí por unos segundos y luego camino hacia mí.

"Cantas bien ¿Qué estabas cantando?" le pregunte con una suave sonrisa.

"Iridescent. Linkin Park" dijo Jace. Me di cuenta por su tono de oz que estaba avergonzado de que lo hubiesen oído cantar. Me senté en el banco frente al piano y pase mis dedos sobre las teclas.

"¿Qué estabas tocando antes de esa?" le pregunte

"Se llama 'River Flows In You'. Escrito interpretado por Yiruma"

"Fue hermoso" le dije. Jace se sentó junto a mí y tomo mis manos y coloco los dedos en unas teclas específicas.

"Yo voy a tocar unas teclas y tu vas a repetir este movimiento" dijo ensenándome "…luego de cada cinco segundo" Me dijo al final y luego coloco sus propias manos sobre otras teclas. Luego que comenzó me dio una media sonrisa y yo comencé a hacer el movimiento que me dijo. Mis teclas y sonido eran la base de la música, mientras que las de Jace eran para darle el ritmo, tiempo y belleza. Luego de varios minutos de música, nos detuvimos y yo le di una sonrisa, que él me devolvió, estudiándome.

"¿Cómo se llamas?" le pregunte

"Kiss the Rain"

"¿Yiruma?" le pregunte y él asintió, estudiándome detenidamente.

"Sabes, nunca pensé que haría esto. Tampoco pensé que _llegaría_ a esto, pero…" Jace metió su mano en el bolsillo y saco un papel tamaño bolsillo y rectangular. Luego con los dedos índice y pulgar los separo y había dos. Yo lo mire sin entender de qué hablaba

"¿Serias mi pareja para el Winter Soiree Ball esta noche?" me pregunto Jace. ¿Qué? ¿Esta noche? Yo no sabía nada de un baile. Yo lo mire a los ojos. Luego me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia mi cartera que estaba a un lado del salón.

"¿Gab?"

Yo continúe caminando lentamente. Jace me tomo suavemente el brazo e hizo que lo mirara

"Escucha…lo siento ¿de acuerdo? Siento lo que hice en el drama" Yo lo estaba mirando a los ojos

"Lo sé…no debí hacerlo, no debí besarte como—"no lo deje continuar ya que pose mis labios sobre los suyos. Los brazos de Jace me rodearon la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él. Yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y luego comencé a acariciar su cabello con mis dedos, enterrándolos suavemente por sus ondas doradas. Jace me beso varias veces, poniendo una mano detrás de mi cuello para no dejarme escapar. Yo deje que sus labios me tomaran a la fuerza. Después de unos segundos Jace se separo, poniendo su frente contra la mía y mirándome detenidamente.

"Entonces… ¿eso es un Si?" me pregunto Jace mirándome a los ojos. Yo le di una sonrisa y luego asentí. Jace tomo mi rostro en sus manos y me dio un suave beso.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Ya eran las cuatro cuando salimos del salón de ensayos. Los estudiantes ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones, dejando todas las instalaciones desérticas. Yo estaba sin mi chaqueta, solo en la camisa de abajo y en mi falda, con la cartera en mano. Jace estaba también sin la chaqueta y son su bulto sobre un hombro.

De pronto el mi celular comenzó a sonar

Cecily

"¿Qué sucede?" dije

"¿Dónde DEMONIOS TE HAS METIDO, GABRIELLE BROWN?" me grito Cecily por el celular.

"Yo solo…no me sentía bien" le dije, mirando a Jace con preocupación. Dios…Cecily no sabía que estaba con Jace…y mucho menos lo que había sucedido entre nosotros.

'¿Qué le pasa?' articulo Jace sin decir una sola palabra.

'Esta molesta' le conteste de la misma forma y Jace puso los ojos en blanco mientras continuábamos caminando. Ya estábamos caminando cerca del área de voleibol de playa y de las piscinas.

"Escúchame…tenemos algo que hacer… ¡HOY, GABRIELLE!" me dijo, gritándome al final.

"¿Qué cosa?" pregunte

"Tenemos que irnos de compras… ¡PERO YA!"

"¡¿Para qué?"

"Si me hubieses contestado los endemoniados mensajes o alguna de mis llamadas…no estarías tan ignorante al asunto" dijo Cecily. Juraba que quería golpearme

"Lo siento, yo solo—"

"¡Olvídalo! ¡Tenemos que comprar un vestido para el baile de hoy! ¡Y tiene que ser AHORA! Luego tenemos que ir al salón de belleza y todo lo que tengamos que hacer para patearle el trasero a la…" escuche que Cecily respiro hondo "….Isabelle Lightwood" Yo di una carcajada y luego le di una sonrisa a Jace

"Nombra la hora" le dije

"Cinco de la tarde. La directora nos dio permiso para salir y así comprar todas las cosas que necesitemos." me dijo. Yo sonreí

"De acuerdo, estaré arriba ya mismo" le dije y luego colgué.

"¿Por qué esta molesta ahora?" pregunto Jace caminando junto a mi

"Nada" le dije sonriendo

"Gabrielle, ¿dime por qué esta molesta ahora?" dijo Jace en un tono juguetón, rodeándome la cintura

"No voy a decirte nada" le dije e intente huir de sus manos. Comenzamos a reírnos mientras yo hacía un intento de escape. Nos caímos hacia la grama del suelo, rodando como dos niños infantiles, y luego nos quedamos quietos, yo encima de Jace. Puse mis manos en el suelo, a cada lado de su cabeza

"Fue una charla de chicas. No voy…a decirte…" le fui diciendo mientras acercaba mi rostro al suyo "…nada" le susurre cerca de sus labios. Jace iba a levantar su rostro para unir nuestros labios, cuando de la nada me puse de pie y salí corriendo, dejando mi cartera atrás. Jace dio un gruñido juguetón y se puso de pie, para luego comenzar a perseguirme por el área de voleibol de playa.

"¡Desearas no haber hecho eso!" me grito mientras me perseguía. Yo comencé a reírme. Jace llego hacia mí y me rodeo la cintura. De pronto me levanto con un movimiento rápido y me encontré sobre su hombro.

"¡Bajame! ¡Jace Wayland, que estás haciendo!" le grite a la misma vez que me reía. Jace estaba dando carcajadas. De pronto vi que estábamos en el área de la piscina olímpica.

"¡NO, no, no, no, no! ¡Bájame ahora! ¡Jace no te atrevas!" le grite entre broma y en serio. Jace solo se rio mientras se acercaba a la orilla

"¡Si lo haces puedes olvidarte de mañana, Jace Wayland!" le grite. Jace dio otra carcajada y me bajo a tierra firme junto a la piscina.

"¿Crees que podrías aguantarte a un modelo de Abercrombie & Fitch vestido de etiqueta frente a tu puerta? Si como no" dijo Jace con una sonrisa sensual. Yo le sonreí y luego me acerque. Jace poso su mirada sobre mis labios y luego se acerco. Cuando estuvo en posición, lo empuje hacia la piscina. Pero cuando fue a caer, Jace me tomo por el brazo y caímos juntos a la piscina. Nuestros cuerpos se golpearon uno contra el otro cuando caímos al agua. Vi la imagen de Jace mirándome bajo el agua mientras me tomaba por la cintura y subíamos a la superficie. Saque mi cabeza hacia afuera y comencé a toser mientras me reía.

"Te lo dije. Desearas no haberme dejado con las ganas, Gab" me dijo sonriéndome. Yo me reí y comencé a nadar lejos de Jace.

"¡Hey!" escuche que me grito pero no escuche el resto ya que me sumergí debajo del agua y comencé a nadar. Comencé a nadar lentamente, disfrutando del agua. No me importo que toda mi ropa estuviera completamente mojada. Sentí unas manos rodearme la cintura y cuando me gire me encontré con el rostro de Jace. Tomo mi rostro en sus manos y comenzó a besarme. Yo rodee su cuello con mis manos y le devolví el beso, sin importar que estuviéramos bajo agua. Jace, sin romper el beso, me tomo por la cintura y nos subió a la superficie. Yo rompí el beso lentamente y luego lo mire a los ojos. Jace me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa y luego rodee su cintura con mis piernas. Tome su rostro en mis manos y comencé a besarlo de nuevo, Jace intentando caminar hacia una de las orillas, pero intentando no romper el golpe de golpe. Yo sonreí ante sus intentos.

Luego de varios segundos, me separe y mire a Jace a los ojos. Teníamos nuestras cabezas muy juntas, tocándonos las frentes.

"¿Tenaz, eh?" me dijo Jace. Yo mire sus labios de nuevo y luego devolví mis ojos a los suyos.

"Me gusta" me dijo al final. Yo le sonreí y luego Jace me dio un suave pero rápido beso

"Tengo que irme. Cecily me está esperando" le dije. Luego salí de la piscina, toda empapada, tome mis cosas y salí corriendo hacia los dormitorios, todavía sintiendo la mirada de Jace en mi espalda.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

"¿Quién escogió a el chauffeur?" me pregunto Cecily al oído cuando entramos a la limosina. Habia tenido que llamar a Ali para que me enviara transportación para ir de compras ya que la limo de Cecily la estaba usando Jace.

"¿Yo?" le dije

"Lo sabía. Ese Jason es…wow" me dijo. Yo sonreí mientras ponía los ojos en blanco.

Cuando nos bajamos de la limo, entre sin pensarlo dos veces a Starbucks. Necesitaba algo de azúcar en el cuerpo. No había comido en todo el día. Cecily salió con un 'Iced White Chocolate Mocha' y yo con un 'Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha'. Yep. Somos muy complicadas. Nos fuimos caminando por las calles, entrando de boutiques en boutiques. Nos probábamos millones de trajes, pero ninguno parecía ser perfecto para la ocasión. Muy cortos, demasiado anchos, demasiado estrechos, colores horribles…UGH

Continuamos caminando por la calle hasta que vimos una boutique con el nombre de Royal Crystal Luxe.

Cecily y yo nos paramos una al lado de la otra, pasando vestidos de un lado a otro.

"¿Violeta?" le pregunte a Cecily

"Ugh…no" yo le sonreí.

"¿Qué estuviste haciendo todo el día?" me pregunto Cecily

"Eh…no me sentía bien. No estaba en humor de tomar clases" le dije y Cecily asintió mientras seguía pasando vestidos.

"¿Hiciste algo interesante hoy?" le pregunte sin quitar los ojos de cada vestido que pasaba.

"Me toco hacer un ensayo con Chris Hamilton" dijo

"¿Quién?"

"Chris Hamilton. ¿Alto, musculoso, jugador de futbol, cabello oscuro, ojos verdes…?" dijo Cecily. No tenía idea de quién demonios me hablaba, pero asentí. Vi varios amarillos, rojos y azules. Pero ninguno que fuera perfecto. Al final encontré uno que era sin mangas, blanco y el busto cubierto con pedrerías doradas, y justo al lado tenía un broche en cristales dorados. Tenía partes de tela con un tipo de rizo que caía en algunas partes desde la cintura hasta el suelo. Verdaderamente hermoso.

"¡Cecily!" llame. Cecily saco su cabeza de una pared y luego camino hacia mí.

"Este es hermoso. Nueva colección de Sherri Hil. Pruébatelo" le dije ofreciéndole el vestido. Cecily me dio una mirada y lentamente tomo el vestido en las manos

"Pero…tu lo encontraste primero" me dijo.

"Te quedara mejor a ti. Estoy segura" le dije. Ella me dio una sonrisa y fue a los probadores. Yo continúe mirando, viendo la joyería. Luego de varios minutos de espera, Cecily salió del probador. Realmente se veía como una princesa salida de un cuento de hada. Su figura encajaba a la perfección con el vestido, resaltando sus curvas. Cecily me miro.

"Te ves hermosa. Realmente te queda perfecto" le dije sinceramente. Cecily me sonrió y se giro a mirarse en el espejo. Por alguna razón una de las empleadas nos ofreció champan. ¡Qué demonios! ¡Solo tenemos diecisiete!

Cecily se quedo con el vestido mientras continuaba mirando con los vestidos. Se fue con la empleada ya que la boutique estaba vacía, mientras que yo continuaba mirando la joyería y los zapatos. Vi que Cecily estaba hablando en una esquina por celular, pero decidí no molestarla. Luego de varios minutos de búsqueda, ya estaba perdiendo las ganas de todo. No encontraba vestido, Cecily no sabía que Jace sería mi pareja…esto era un desastre. Recordaba perfectamente que ella había dicho que odiaría a cualquiera que saliera con su hermano…

Dios…no sabía qué hacer…

Luego escuche que Cecily colgó la llamada con prisa

"Um…Gabrielle Brown, favor de pasar por la colección de Tony Bowls" escuche a Cecily. Camine hacia ella y vi que tenía un vestido en las manos.

"No me digas que esto no te va a quedar a la perfección, porque juro que te voy a golpear" me dijo Cecily dándome el vestido. Realmente era hermoso. Era sin mangas. El vestido originalmente era blanco pero tenía una capa de organza con puntos dorados, parecían lentejuelas doradas. Tenía un cinturón blanco exactamente debajo del busto y a un lado tenía una hermosa flor diseñada con tela blanca y la misma tela dorada del vestido.

Le sonreí a Cecily.

"Dame tu cartera en lo que vas a medírtelo" me dijo. Yo se la di y fui a los probadores. Luego de que tuve el vestido puesto, no quería quitármelo. El vestido tenía mucho volumen de tela y era ancho. Me fascinaba. Me quedaba a la perfección. Cuando salí del probador Cecily estaba dándome la espalda, hablando con alguien por celular a toda velocidad.

"¡Cecily!" le dije en una voz baja. Cecily colgó de golpe la llamada y luego se giro en mi dirección con una gran sonrisa.

"Te. Ves. Hermosa. ¡Te lo dije! Te queda a la P.E.R.F.E.C.C.." me dijo y yo me reí

"¿Estás segura?" le pregunte mirándome al espejo.

"¿Es en serio, Gabrielle?" me pregunto Cecily exasperada. Yo le sonreí

"Entonces…listo"

"Sip. Tenemos que darnos prisa. Ya hice la cita en el salón de belleza para las seis"

Terminamos con los vestidos y luego fuimos a pagar. De pronto me di cuenta que Cecily tenía en la mano su celular. Estaba mirando la pantalla detenidamente. De pronto levanto su cabeza hacia mí y levanto el celular para que yo lo viera. No sé por qué pero su rostro reflejaba incredulidad.

"¿Por qué hay una foto de Jace y tu…besándose en la piscina?"

**Sooooo…se que he tardado como nunca en publicar un capitulo! LO SIENTO! **

***Iridescent by Linkin Park**

***Kiss the Rain & River Flows In you by Yiruma (música en piano)**

**-Los vestidos saldrán en el proximo capitulo , queue es cuando los voy a postear en mi profile! ;)**

**PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!**

**REVIEW!**

**THE BLUE ONE!**

**THANKS! ;)**


End file.
